Marked as His Equal
by juliasejanus
Summary: Complete AU: July 31st 1980, the Potter's had twin sons. Dumbledore quickly chose the elder larger stronger twin as the likely protagonist of the Prophecy to destroy the Dark Lord. The younger twin, Hadrian is declared a squib by Dumbledore and left in the custody of his muggle Aunt and Uncle. Prophecy discarded by Voldemort who seized power in October 1981. WARNING SLASH
1. Chapter 1

All rights to JK Rowling, the publishers and copyright holders.

SUMMARY

July 31st 1980, the Potter's had twin sons, Charlus James and Hadrian Moriaty. Dumbledore quickly chose the elder larger stronger twin as the likely protagonist of the Prophecy to destroy the Dark Lord.

October 31st 1981, Voldemort moves against Dumbledore, rejecting the Prophecy and its implications. Dumbledore lost the duel to Voldemort, who became the Master of the Elder Wand. Voldemort kept the Death Stick as a trophy mistrustful of the wands addictive qualities. In a bloodless coup, the old Ministry was overthrown and the Order of the Phoenix fled into exile.

Two weeks prior to the Coup, Hadrian Potter was deemed to be a squib by the Headmaster of Hogwarts and left with his muggle aunt and uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

The Magical Military Academy was a school for boys, and had been opened in 1982. Its sister school was the Godric's Hollow Academy for Witches. Both establishments were run on a completely different curriculum to Hogwarts. All students drilled and exercised to the peak of physical fitness. Lessons were in both magical and muggle subjects, including all technological advances in the muggle world. Students were expected to be a fluent second language, either mundane or magical. The boys school specialised in providing graduates for the Dark Lord's own personal protection guard but also Aurors, Hit Wizards and Unspeakables. Each student was competent in martial arts as well as magical dueling.

The school did not compete with Hogwarts as only purebloods and magically raised halfbloods or newbloods (the child of two muggle borns) attended there. Any muggle raised child attended the new schools. Tradition continued at Hogwarts with its restrictive, conservative and outdated curriculum. The Academy and the GHAW produced top quality graduates on par with the more progressive schools abroad. The present regime was a two tear society, Purebloods were happy with that. Within three generations purebloods would be so backward they would be an insular irrelevance. Segregation would be the down fall of the elitist magical throwbacks.

Hadrian Evans stood to attention. He was stood at front of the fifty other graduating students of the Academy. Each had proved to be adept at muggle and magical defense and attack as well as the core curriculum. It had been Hadrian's home since he was eight. Hadrian was graduating top of his class after starting two years younger than normal so was now still only fifteen. He had excelled in each subject, pushing himself to be the best. He had been mentored by Remus Lupin who had kept all predators and bullies away from Hadrian. The prematurely grey man no longer hid his condition. He was a werewolf and proud of the fact. All the teachers at the Academy and its sister school were odd, either outcasts, half-breeds, half-bloods or muggle borns. Each finding acceptance and employment after the fall of the Old Regime and the exposure of the lies of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry had thrived under the harsh conditions in the school. He had been a frail, quiet boy when he had first arrived. Prior to that his home had been the Surrey County Council Care Home on Fairfield Park. He had a few hazy memories of a woman with red hair singing to him and more memories of a loud screeching woman and a large angry man with a purple face and huge fists. Hadrian could remember clearly the day the police and social workers had taken him to Kingston Hospital. There he had endured three operations to re-break and set the bones in both arms and his lower left leg, bent out of shape after continual beatings. It seemed each meal on the Children's ward had been ice cream. He had been quiet and withdrawn at the Children's Home. He had shied away from all prospective foster parents. His one placement had seen him run away as soon as their backs were turned. Hadrian walking the four miles back to Kingston Hospital. The nurses finding him hiding on the Children's ward. It had been the first and only place he'd felt safe. The older kids at the children's home called him freak. Just as those horrid people had before.. his Aunt Tuney and Uncle Vernon.

Things had gotten worse, when Hadrian had started at Primary school. He was bright and eager but soon most of the Reception class were either shunning or openly bullying him. Hadrian was good at hiding and the school caretaker liked him and did not mind the strange, quiet little boy who helped him and listened to his stories and from whom he occasionally coaxed to smile.

The teachers, social workers and the psychologist was perplexed, Hadrian remained almost mute and self contained. Maybe it was Asperger's Syndrome or just a result of the extreme abuse Hadrian Evans had endured before his fourth birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight year old Hadrian watched as Mike, Gary and Dave ripped up his each and every one of his precious books. They had tied him to a tree in the garden intent on destroying all his possessions so the weird kid would leave. Soon Hadrian's clothes were ripped and cut up and then ground into the dirt. Then Dave pulled out a box of matches. Hadrian's bear, the bear given to him by the night staff at the Children's ward at Kingston Hospital. Bear was his only friend, the one thing he talked to, the small boy watched wit tears in his eyes as it was set alight to the glee of the three bullies. The bear burnt with a bright orange flame and produced thick black smoke. The flame leapt up like a living torch igniting the tree, the boys ran and the tongue of flame split to follow them.

The spike of magic in Kingston set off the alarms in the Department of Muggle Affairs. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad apparated to the coordinates immediately.

Hadrian shook with rage watching the fire take life, before starting in shock at the sound of three sharp loud cracks. The huge lick of living fire disappeared leaving a small pile of ash as three strange men appeared.

The men looked at the small boy with a tear streaked face thinking how the hell had this muggleborn kid wandlessly conjured fiendfyre.

It had been seven years since stability and order had been restored to magical Britain. The new rules on the Statute of Secrecy meant all children displaying strong accidental magic were removed for placement in a suitable foster home. Hadrian Evans was eight, born 31st July 1980, just fifteen months before Dumbledore's terrorists had been defeated. The kid was down as a muggle born, except the heritage potion showed both his parents were magical. The Mediwitch filed the results without looking at the names, they were probably just a couple of missing mudbloods. No old family would disown a magical child, even bastards were brought up within the family, often by poorer cousins or adopted by childless couples. The goblin's consulted the results and flagged up the boy's heritage, a descendant of the Peverell and Gaunt lines on his mother's side and disowned by his father, the head of House Potter. Here was a son of the traitor James Charlus Potter, who had left Britain in October 1981 with wife and heir. Hadrian Evans (formerly Potter) was a younger twin, but still a healthy and strong magical child.

This was a legal precedent, a disowned underage magical son of an Ancient and Noble House, if a currently disgraced one had been raised by muggles. Hadrian was placed in the Muggle-born Holding facility as his file was sent to the Minister's Office.

Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the power behind the current Ministry was shown into the office of the caretaker of the Holding Facility. Nagini, his familiar, followed tasting the air. A prophecy child had shown up. There were three possibilities, Lilly Potter's twin boys and Alice Longbottom's son. All were thought to be in exile in the United States of America. What misfortune had happened for the proud and resolute woman like Lilly Evans Potter to abandon her younger child. Normally squibs were home educated until their eleventh birthday, then disowned and sent to muggle boarding school. This boy was no squib, he had conjured and controlled fiendfyre, wandlessly. Voldemort was sure he would simply remove this threat to his power base.

Hadrian was shown into the Superintendent's office. The tall dark haired man with red eyes stood watching the boy. Nagini hissed and then the child hissed back. Hadrian Evan's was a parselmouth. The goblin's had stated the boy was a descendant from Gaunt squibs. Here was another with Salazar Slytherin's bloodline gift. Voldemort watched the boy and smiled as Nagini talked to him.

Tradition dictated that he, the boy's senior relative, should adopt the boy. Voldemort mused that was possibly the worst idea in the world. No the boy would be trained. Not as a spoiled pureblood prince but as a member of the Dark Lord's personal protection force. The boy had been muggle raised and so would go to the Academy and either thrive or fail under the strict military regime. The werewolf, Lupin could mentor the boy. Lupin who had been left in Britain as his friends had fled. The man had sworn loyalty to the new regime rather than be forced back to his pack. He had prospered, first as a tutor then a teacher.

Lupin looked at the boy. This little waif had been left behind as well. Lupin had no idea why the twins had been split up. Hadrian had been six weeks old, the only time Remus had seen the two Potter boys. He had little contact with his former friends or the Order of the Phoenix in the last year of the war. Branded a traitor with no proof apart from the fact he was an out of work werewolf, damned just for being a dark creature. Remus dropped down on one knee. "Hello Hadrian. Did you know you were named after your grandfather Hadrian Moriarty Evans?"

"Is that my full name as well?" asked the boy, curious about his family.

"It is."

"Did my mummy have red hair?"

"Yes she does."

"Why did she leave me?"

Lupin's heart broke "I don't know. If I had known you were on your own I would have come to look after you. I hope you like school. I love teaching there. You can come to me about anything and I'll help." The werewolf smiled at the delicate and frail little boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Hangleton had been transformed after the defeat and exile of Dumbledore. Voldemort had moved the muggle village to a more respectful distance from his home. There was a substantial estate wall with muggle repelling wards. Only the Inner Circle of the Deatheaters visited here. Housed within the grounds were a small army and Voldemort's private staff. It was here the top five graduates of both schools were sent to work.

Hadrian had been assigned as a perimeter guard, on the night shift. Rookies got the worst jobs and shifts. He had already been to stores for his kit and weapons, a smart grey and black with red insignia muggle style uniform, and been assigned a bunk in barracks. The introduction lecture and drill had introduced the for new recruits to the sixty regulars. There was daily exercise, training and drills. At the end of his shift he would run three circuits of the grounds before breakfast and bed. The induction meeting had seen the Chief of the guard look strangely at the child. Hadrian was 15, nearly sixteen the other graduates were 18. The boy still had a fair bit of growing to do and did not shave. Rumours were the boy was pack to the rogue werewolf, Lupin. No one in their right minds would cross a werewolf, untransformed or not. A werewolf's temper once roused was legendary and terrifying to behold.

Hadrian had mapped the wards during his night time patrols. He loved the way the magic was layered with traps and sizzling energy. He took notes and went to to the barrack sergeant with suggested improvements. Arithmancy and Runes were hobbies of Hadrian's, as was all warding. He wished he could take a mastership in the subject. Maybe in a couple of years he could get transferred to security at Gringotts. He already spoke gobbledegook. He needed to be 17 to have the option of transfer between assignments. As the top graduate of his year, he had relative freedom in his work environments and placements.

He watched the wards just before dawn and Nagini slithered out of the undergrowth, having been hunting and talked to Harry of all that annoyed her. The poor snake did not like many of her master's inner circle and gave a long list of complaints and shortcomings for each. Hadrian let her moan about the dullness of her existence. Nagini followed him to barracks. The snake sharing the boy's bed as he slept, much to the displeasure of the other guards. She stayed as he wrote letters, ate and went to practice.

Voldemort had not seen his familiar for two days when he noticed her through the window annoying a member of the perimeter guard. Voldemort sat and watched as young Hadrian Evans stood to attention at his post, moving to check the perimeter every twenty minutes as instructed in proceedures, his familiar accompanying the boy.

Voldemort strode down to the cellars, all the occupants of the guards room immediately stood to attention as the Dark Lord went to speak with the Commanding Officer. Commander Mark Whittington was a muggleborn. He had been seconded to the Dark Lords personal guard after the overthrow of the previous administration. Whittington had previously been in Her Majesties Armed Forces. To remain in the muggle world would have resulted in his magic being bound and his memory of the wizarding world erased, so he remained a soldier but with oaths taken to protect and serve wizarding society and the Dark Lord himself. He had noted the improvements in conditions for muggleborns and halfbloods. At first he thought the Academy as a second class establishment compared to Hogwarts, but it was anything but. Muggle born and raised got a much better education now than their pureblood counterparts. You had to be cleared by the Ministry to work in the muggle world but the liaisons were all graduates of the the new schools. All contact between purebloods and muggles was cut off completely.

Voldemort looked at the Military man, who stood rigidly to attention. "At ease Commander. Please make yourself comfortable. I've come to talk about Young Mr. Evans. He seems to have stolen my beloved familiar from me." The Dark Lord smiled at this.

"Do you require punishment detail?"

"Oh no. Nagini does what she wants, she always has. I must just get her little friend to merge with my schedules. When is he 16?"

"Two weeks, my Lord."

"Umm, transfer the boy to guard my personal quarters. If anyone queries, it because I wish to get to know my dear cousin better?"

The major then spoke out of turn "Cousin!... Forgive me for my impudence, my Lord."

"It was kept secret, Mr. Evans' mother is of squib descent of the female line. We share a great grandfather. He has Salazar's gift." Voldemort did not add that he himself was descended from a female of the Gaunt Line.

The major then nodded "The lads thought the snake was a hazing game of yours. Set the snake on the kid. None of realised he was talking to your familiar."

"I decided to send the boy to the Academy after his mother abandoned the boy to muggle social services. A disgrace really. He has excelled in his studies. I am quite proud of the lad. Nagini thinks I should take him on as an apprentice. I'll reserve judgement on that. He is not seventeen for a year. I would hate for him to become arrogant like his birth father. Better he remains a soldier than that."

"He will be transferred tomorrow night."

"Good." Voldemort then scanned the surface thoughts of the Major. He then left without a backwards glance. The man thought the boy was delectible. The rumour in the barracks was that the Dark Lord would seduce the boy, a fifteen nearly sixteen year old virgin. No one here or at the Academy had touched the boy, afeared of the boy's werewolf mentor. The Dark Lord smirked he might just. The boy would have to prove himself first. It had been nearly half a century since Tom Riddle had taken a lover. He preferred visiting various nameless pleasure houses in disguise to satisfy his carnal desires.


	5. Chapter 5

September the first, Hadrian was accompanying the Dark Lord as part of his personal bodyguards to Kings Cross. Voldemort was to spend the morning seeing his Goddaughter off to Hogwarts. Rigel Black-Lestrange was 11 and the only child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Lieutenants of his Inner Circle. The girl was not a patch on her half blood Auror cousin, but one did not mention Nymphadora Tonks to her Aunt. The halfblood graduate of Godric's Hollow was a megamorphmagus and on the fast track to be an unspeakable.

Voldemort stared at the boy ahead, who looked poised and ready for action. His uniform impeccably pressed, leather and metal polished until it shone. Knowing the Academies regime, all done by hand in the early hours of this morning. Voldemort looked at Hadrian, on the thin side but finely muscled. The boy was handsome and perfectly proportioned. He walked ahead his full attention on the crowds. Voldemort then concentrated on making small talk with Bella and Rodolphus, who both doted on their slightly plump daughter, who took after her father and rather than her strikingly handsome mother.

Hadrian noted three figures in muggle clothes acting strangely, unaffected by the muggle repelling and notice-me-not charms. He moved his left hand to signal "Danger" and the pointed towards the suspicious activity. All the guards were now on full alert. Voldemort's senior bodyguard pulled out the emergency portkey. Three figures then moved forward charging towards their targets. Hadrian threw up a shield deflecting two curses and then came the brilliant green of a killing curse. A swift move Hadrian transfigured two luggage trolleys into large blocks of granite. In the confusion, Voldemort chose not to take the portkey which swept the Lestrange family to safety. Disillusioned with his two guards he watched Hadrian fight. The boy was fluid and immensely powerful defending. Then he went into attack as it was signaled the Alpha Group was clear. Cutting curses felled two terrorists. Hadrian then moved to defend a family caught in the crossfire. His shield on the innocents, and a line of purple flame caught Hadrian, but his shield held protecting the three children. The Aurors then apparated in. Four terrorists laid dead. Hadrian was then portkeyed to St. Mungo's.

Rigel Black-Lestrange moaned about visiting the mudblood. She did not care that this Hadrian Evans had saved her and her parents. The filth was there to lay down his life for any pureblood. It was that simple to the young heiress. Rodolphus took his daughter's hand and told her in no uncertain terms that the young man was sixteen and had graduated at the age of 15 top of his class at the Academy. To be that young and on Voldemort's personal guard meant the boy had caught the Dark Lord's eye. He was now a hero in the press. Grievously wounded and now resting in Voldemort's personal apartments. They had to play nice for the press.

Rodolphus and Rigel were shown into the private apartments, Voldemort was busy talking to his secretary, his schedule being rearranged. The two Lestranges went straight through to the bedroom as the healer showed them in. The young man was laid on Voldemort's own bed with Nagini, the boy was hissing at the snake. Rigel blurted out.. "Papa, he's a parselmouth!"

"Indeed he is." said Voldemort. "Rigel, Rodolphus, Please meet my cousin, Hadrian Evans."

"Enchanted and Delighted to see you looking so well. I hope you have a speedy recovery, Hadrian." said Rodolphus bowing low. "If I may ask, are you related to Lily Evans?"

Hadrian looked at Voldemort, who looked amused at his friend's quick connection of family name, before answering "She is my birth mother. I was raised by her sister and then in a muggle orphanage before I was found and taken to the Academy."

Rodolphus worked as an Analyst of all foreign intelligence, overseeing and countering the activities of any opposition abroad including the remnants of the Order of the Phoenix. The Deatheater looked at the Dark Lord. "This is the younger Potter twin I take it. From his use of his mothers name I summise Hadrian was disowned?"

Hadrian then looked down ashamed and confirmed the truth, "Yes, at the age of one."

"Potter disowned a magical child!" Lestrange steamed. It was a travesty. It spat on all pureblood traditions. "The boy should have gone to Hogwarts!"

Voldemort in a quiet voice stated "Hadrian was muggle raised from the age of just a year. I decided to send him to the Academy. Lupin mentored him."

"He is of Slytherin's line!"

"Of squib descent. He and I are related via Lily Evans. Such a talented witch, descended from the Slytherin, Gaunt and Peverell lines." Voldemort then mediated, "Come Rigel, Rodolphus, the boy needs his rest. We shall take tea on the terrace."


	6. Chapter 6

Voldemort returned to his rooms later, after the healer and his guests had left, to see the teenager reading a book on parselmagic. Hadrian was on four weeks bed rest. No magic to rest his depleted core and to heal. The boy had tried to explain he was OK in barracks until Voldemort's personal healer laid down the law to everyone, especially the petulant injured child. No exercise or any stress was to be tolerated. Voldemort's personal house elves were going to the library for the boy, feeding, dressing and bathing him. Hadrian was being treated as a pureblood child and he hated every minute of it.

Hadrian was naked and Voldemort looked at he livid scar on the boy's side. Natural air healing would lessen the scarring. The boy had no idea what effect his lithe form had on the older man. Voldemort found it incredulous that the boy thought he was rather ugly and replusive as no one had approached him for sex at school. Most of the boys at the Academy were sexually active by the age of fourteen. The Guards corps also encouraged homosexual relationships taking after the Ottoman Army of old. Marriage was something to pursue post career.

Hadrian noted the Dark Lord watching him. He moved to lay on his back, his thin body fully on display. The young man moved his hands above his head, not caring that he was half hard. One word in parseltongue and he would be fully hard. Hadrian had heard the rumours that he had been promoted to be in close contact with Lord Voldemort, that he, the freak Hadrian Evans had caught the Dark Lord's eye. He closed his eyes and imagined those thin lips capturing his. Then Hadrian remembered, no one had ever kissed him as a lover would. The nasty rumours at school had filtered to his own ears of Hadrian was taking it up the arse from the werewolf. Even at the Academy association with a werewolf was seen as sexual perversion. It was all lies. Remus was like a kind uncle and loving godfather rolled into one. Remus Lupin was Hadrian's only family. His blood relatives were as good as damned in his personal opinion. Hadrian said in a small voice, hissing in parseltongue. "My medical scans will show I'm pure, untouched."

"I am not a gentle lover." stated Voldemort, who continued to stare at the boy.

Hadrian opened his eyes and lowered his occulmency shields, his mind open. His desire fully on show. "I am yours fully, as long as you have need of my body." The carnal nature of the discussion making Hadrian, achingly hard. He watched as the Dark Lord slowly stripped revealing himself to be equally aroused.

"You belong to me now. Fully. Mind body and soul. Never hide your thoughts and feelings from me. When we are alone, there will be no masks, no hiding nor any expectations. I am taking you as my lover... as my equal, darling Hadrian." It was only after they had both opened their minds that Voldemort strode forward and kissed Hadrian brutally, pushing his tongue into his mouth, biting and sucking against innocent hesitation.

Derek, had been recently promoted to be the Private consulting healer to the Dark Lord. Today, he walked in to the Dark Lord's bedroom knowing the great man himself was out, working at the Ministry. His patient the Dark Lord's cousin. Derek Matthews had transferred to the Academy in 1982 to take his NEWTS. He had graduated top of his class in 1984 and walked into an apprenticeship in Magical Medicine at the John Hopkins University in Baltimore. Derek had given Hadrian Evans his full medical on joining the Protection Force at Little Hangleton. Hadrian Evan's scan had been pure white. The boy, still only fifteen was a complete virgin, never been kissed. Derek had noted this fact had been a shock to four other new recruits. Derek had believed the rumours that the boy had been the werewolf's catamite. The Dueling, Dark Arts and Magical Defence Instructor at the Academy would have been top of everyone's list as a sexual partner, except for the fact the man was a werewolf. The chance of getting infected were extremely high during anal sex. Derek apologised to Hadrian there and then. Hadrian shrugged his shoulders and explained that he and Remus were pack, family, and left it at that.

Hadrian was lying face down on the bed. The prone figure groaned as he woke and rolled onto his stomach and visibly winced in pain. Derek noticed the hickeys on the boys neck and bruising on his hips and wrists.

"I'll run you a bath. I could not walk straight for days after I lost my virginity, but then Carl Fellows was a bit of a bastard." Derek summoned an elf and then sat on the bed looking at a very shagged looking boy.

Harry watched as the healer scanned him for new injuries as well as the condition of his curse scar and moaned "And you think our Lord was gentle? I've already had a healing potion and I feel torn in two."

Sex had not been gentle or kind, but Hadrian did not expect those things from anyone. Life had always been harsh, brutal and lonely. Things that Hadrian knew the Dark Lord understood implicitly. Hadrian had finally experienced passion and desire. The future definitely promised to be less lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

Twins, identical or fraternal, were seen as a double blessing in the Wizarding World. In a culture when one magical child was celebrated and cherished, two was a gift. Twins born of a magical couple were, for some reason never squibs. Any witch giving birth to twins was revered. Lily Potter never had the opportunity to bask in her good fortune or to learn of the true significance of her two boys. Within two months of her son's birth, the Potters had to go into hiding. The Potter's only emerged after emigrating to the United States of America, refugees from the new Dark Regime in Great Britain. Lily and James arrived in New York with one child, the youngest twin had disappeared. Most people in the Order did not mention it thinking the boy dead and they did not want to upset Lily or James. To lose a child, a twin as well, was a tragedy.

Charlus Potter, three days before his eleventh birthday, was looking through family photographs. He was a bit apprehensive about boarding school and was reminiscing on his childhood before everything changed. Most of the photographs were of him growing up, loved and just a little spoiled. Both his parents doted on him. He then looked at the embarassing baby photos. Who was the other baby with black hair and green eyes? The back of the photo said Harry and Charlie aged 1. He was a twin. As soon as Charlus made the connection, he knew it to be true. Where was Harry? The Potter Heir intrinsically knew his brother was not dead. Charlus flooed his godfather, Sirius adored his godson but barely said a civil word to Lily or James. Charles now found out why. Sirius looked pained and all he said was "Write to your Aunt Petunia. She married a man called Dursley. I can't tell you anything else. I have her address somewhere." Charles knew enough to know Sirius was being kept silent by an unbreakable vow.

Petunia Evan's had been divorced for five years. She had turned against her husband after their arrest and testified against him, telling a tale of a brutal and unforgiving man who ruled his household with a rod of iron. Her testimony meant she received community service after she pleaded guilty to the lesser charge of neglect. That part of her past had been buried after she moved away to raise her son on her own. She never expected a normal letter from any member of her freak sister's family. Charlus, what a pretentious name, had written to her asking after 'Harry'. The boy, her other nephew, had enclosed several photos of himself to pass on to his brother. Petunia had to admit that Charlus looked like her dear departed mother, Rose, like her. Lily took after their father's mother, Morrigan Gaunt Evans. Apart from his hair, Hadrian took after his great grandmother as well. She carefully chose her words as she wrote back. _Hadrian had been left on our doorstep in early hours of the morning on the 13th October 1981. She and her husband had taken Hadrian in, but the boy had showed signs of freakishness at the age of three. The boy had been left with a letter stating that Harry was normal and that he was in danger in the magical world. The birth certificate enclosed just named Lily Evans as the boy's mother, but no father was named. Hadrian Moriarty Evans, was named after our father, your maternal grandfather. Such a shame, Hadrian was a freak just like all of you. Vernon had tried to beat the magic out of Hadrian, only for Social Services to take the little freak away. Vernon is still in prison for his brutality towards the boy._

Petunia then thought of her own son, Dudley, who was a nice normal boy, kind and gentle having grown up out of his father's shadow. All in all, Petunia was a lot happier with how life had turned out. No freak, nor her bastard husband or his bitch of a sister around to make her miserable. Petunia had even found out what happened to Hadrian when a freak official came asking about Lily and that Potter in May 1989. Ahh yes, he'd called the Potters a bunch of blood traitors and a waste of magic. _Hadrian had gone to some Military Academy for Freaks. That was all she knew._ She finished her letter with _PS DO NOT WRITE OR CONTACT ME AGAIN!._

The Potter heir confided his findings with his best friend, Neville Longbottom. The pair then approached Fred and George to talk about the twin thing. The Potter library had many tomes on genealogy. Charlus traced his family tree on his mother's side, she was a descendant of the Gaunt's and further back the Peverell's and Salazar Slytherin's only daughter. Charles felt a little heart broken that he would not be schooling with his brother. He then had a thought he could not contact a disowned member of the family without his Head of Houses approval. He had actually paid a bit of attention to the etiquette, politics and history lessons by the formidable Augusta Longbottom, matriarch of the Longbottom family. Charlus realised he took after his grandmother, Dorea Potter, nee Black. He smiled inwardly at the thought of being the first Slytherin Potter in generations. Not that anyone would know, as he was off to school at Salem. He would reconnect with family history, not the neatly sanitized version approved of by Lily and James. He would be a proper wizard. He was going to ask Aunt Augusta for more formal lessons. This was definitely not how he envisioned spending his summer holidays, but it was needed if he was going to impress as a pureblood heir and be everything his father hated. He would do his best to eradicate any taint of being a blood traitor from the Potters.

Charlus packed his trunk for school. Glad of the peace and quiet in his own room as both his parents kept going on and on about how great Hogwarts had been when they were alumni and how it was such a pity it was now a training ground for deatheaters. Charlus was lost in thought looking at the photograph of his twin and not paying attention when his mother came in. She saw his photograph of two happy boys taken ten years previously. "Oh you have a photo of Harry. Just think he'll be starting secondary school tomorrow."

The Potter heir looked at his mother and then remembered she was muggle born and may be ignorant of the magical significance of twins. "I don't know who told you Hadrian was a squib, but they lied. Twins born of a witch are always magical. No known squibs documented in over a thousand years in Hogwart's archives. I know for a fact Hadrian went to the Magical Military Academy in Godric's Hollow in 1989."

Lily blurted out in shock "How do you know that? Have you been writing to someone in Britain? Charlie, you know better than that! Its dangerous!"

Charlus looked sternly at his mother then stated reproachfully, "I wrote to your sister, Petunia Evans. I used muggle post. She told me. Hadrian showed signs of accidental magic from the age of three. We know the current regime removes muggleborns from their homes. Hadrian was picked up at the age of 8." Charlus sighed and was then completely truthful with his mother. "I get you did not know, but your husband disowned a magical child. It is a black mark against the Potter family name I do not think I can ever remove. Was that man always a fucking idiot?" Charlus was ashamed of his father, he was beginning to positively hate the man and his mentor Albus Dumbledore.

Lily Potter was in shock. She sat down on her son's bed and the full realisation that she had let her husband abandon her child, but she was sure she had been bewitched into her compliance. At the time, she had refused to be parted from her son and had been stunned, waking up the next morning with Harry gone. James had assured her that as a squib he was safer with Petunia. Lily had carried on like nothing major had happened. She just accepted that they were targets and that You-know-who was planning something. All attacks had ceased that summer. Then, everything had gone wrong, they and the rest of the Order had barely escaped with their lives and Harry had been left behind. Until Charlus had found the photographs, Lily had not paid a thought to her second son, her baby. She looked with tired old eyes at Charlie, who seemed to have ecome a man over night. "Can you feel a connection to Harry?"

"Yes, but the link is not very strong. Thats the problem with splitting up twins. We should have been close always. James made you abandon Hadrian, didn't he?"

"Yes he took my baby away. Told me it was for the best after Dumbledore proclaimed Hadrian was a squib." Lily then wept. Albus had always been far too interested in Charlie. He had made them split the twins up. Leaving a child on his own to grow up under the Dark Regime. Her son at the Academy, he'd was being brainwashed to worship Voldemort.

Lily continued as if on autopilot for the next few days. Their home was in rural Pennsylvania and was isolated from their neighbours by layers of wards. Charlie had allowed her to read Petunia's letter with its revelation that her brother in law had abused and beaten Harry for being magical. Lily drove into York, their nearest town and been helped to use the internet by a bemused teenager at the local internet cafe. Vernon Dursley was currently at Rampton Secure Psychiatric Unit, deemed insane after murdering a prison guard while serving his fifteen years for seven counts of child abuse and one of attempted murder. Finding any deatils of Harry seemed to stop at the trial, where he was only referred to as 'H'. The abused child had been declared a Ward of the Government. She could find no references to Harry or Hadrian, Evans or Potter, his paperwork sealed probably until he turned 18.

Lily sat and plotted, first she contacted Sirius, explaining her and Charlie's news. They met for coffee and the Auror looked at Lily. He should have guessed that she would never willingly leave her child. From her description of events, James had stunned his wife then partially obliviated her. Sirius did not know his best friend anymore. From four marauders, closest friends at school he was now alone. He had continued to work as an Auror after escaping to the United States. Sirius was no longer a serving member of the Order of the Pheonix, his oaths to his job overrode his loyalty to Dumbledore. Sirius knew he could easily go back to England, fulfill his duties as Head of House Black and marry whoever was named on the blasted marriage contract his parents had been arranging when he ran away at 16. Then, he could track down Harry and maybe Remus. Dumbledore and his blasted Order be damned. Lily had let slip she was plotting to divorce he husband. James probably thinking he still lived under the outdated pureblood rules in place in Britain. In the United States, Lily had full rights to divorce and gain custody of her son. She had already begun the process to become a full US citizen and was looking for a job for financial independence.

These revelations would alter the fortunes of the exiles. With the loss of Lily, the Order of the Phoenix would now be wholly centred around the Longbottom faction, James would be sidelined. Salem would nurture Charlie away from Dumbledore and his controlling ideas. Charlie was already a strong independent boy, with ambitions to be a lawyer. Lily should have moved out by Christmas. She confided her long term goals were for more children. If she was lucky she could remarry. She was still young enough.

After Charlie left for school, James disappeared off to Europe to liaise with the Order's contacts. He had no idea that when he returned, he would be served with divorce papers and his wife would be living in Washington having got a job as a junior healer, completing the training she abandoned when pregnant in early 1980.

Lily was at work when James stormed in to the emergency room at Washington's Magical Hospital. Her supervisor allowed them to use his office to discuss their separation.

James was worried, angry and upset at Lily's betrayal. "I don't know who told you Harry was a wizard. I checked. He did not get a Hogwarts letter. He's definitely a squib! I don't care what Petunia told you."

"Did you think I would not double check, James?" She pulled out a letter of her handbag and thrust it at James. "Its from the American Magical Liaison at the US Embassy in London. They help exiles keep track of relatives. I told them Hadrian was my cousin. Hadrian Evans, aged nine started classes at the Magical Military Academy in September 1989. He had been fostered there for the previous four months by Remus Lupin and had extensive mind healing at St. Mungo's. Hadrian had been badly abused by Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband and then bullied mercilessly at the children's home and muggle school. I have copies of his school reports both the Academy and St. John's Primary School in Kingston. He's bright and driven. Top of all his classes. He's on line to graduate with NEWTS at fifteen, James. Charlus is bright but not this bright."

"Come off it the Academy is a second rate institution for Hogwarts rejects!" shouted James.

Lily had learned of a different Britain, her eyes opened to the fact that conditions for Muggleborns and Half bloods in Britain had much improved since 1981, with better education, work opportunities and living conditions. "Hogwarts now only accepts children raised in the wizarding world. Both Academies have out-performed Hogwarts in all magical subjects at OWL and NEWTS for the last four years. It ranks in the top ten public schools for muggle subjects as well. Hogwarts is not the same school we went to. Its even more conservative. Most purebloods don't even try to excel they have money and don't need to find employment." Lily then stopped her tirade and calmly stated. "I have left you. I have accepted I may never see Hadrian again. I'll help you look after Charlie, but he's a big boy now. I don't need to stay at home. Sign the divorce papers and let me go, James. Don't trap me in a marriage where I hate you."

James then knelt before his wife and the love of his life "Lily, darling. Come home. What's done was done for the greater good. For Charlie. Forget about Hadrian. Your family need you."

Lily laughed hard and bitterly. "You talk about family. You fucking hypocrite. Get out and leave me alone. Family! You stole my son from me. GET OUT!" Lily broke down and cried. She was still hopelessly in love with her husband but she could not live with his decisions.

James was shocked. Dumbledore had lied and had continued to lie to manipulate James and his family. James Potter had been a blind fool. His first priority was to win back his wife and access the damage to his relationship to his heir. He would then put documents in place to lay the blame if this debacle came to light at Dumbledore's feet. James Potter had always kept records of his dealings with the Order. Just in case he needed a alibi or had to defend his actions to the authorities. His reticence would help him now. Lily needed space, but he would never contemplate a divorce. He was Lord of an Ancient and Noble House. Old magic was enacted during their bonding, divorce would leave Lily devoid of her magic. He would never allow that to happen. Losing Hadrian was just another loss to the war against Voldemort. James was sure in the end Charlus or Neville would emerge victorious and the Light would prevail. Like Grindewald, Voldemort would be vanquished.


	8. Chapter 8

Hadrian sat in the huge library at Riddle Manor with its large collection of muggle and magical tomes. The young man sat reading Macbeth, for enjoyment rather than to expand his knowledge. He set himself a few hours every week to read for enjoyment, mostly muggle literature. He was being watched by the junior archivist, a young lady recently graduated from Godric's Hollow. Momentarily distracted from his book, Hadrian thought of the past year, he was no longer a soldier but an apprentice studying anything and everything which took his fancy. His apprenticeship was not limited to one subject but covered all aspects of magic. He dueled the Dark Lord three times a week and he learned a variety of weird and wonderful spells, hexes and curses with each duel and then the counters, the healing spells, potions and remedies afterwards, when he was put back together again. Voldemort was immensely powerful and had such a wealth of knowledge on all aspects of magic, and was still keen to add to his knowledge. Hadrian smiled as he thought about the sexual aspect of their relationship. To think he'd been such a ignorant virgin last September. Hadrian had been permitted to call his lover Marvolo in private, where the pair almost always conversed in parseltongue. The physical aspects of their relationship had softened both men as they came to expect touch, comfort and reassurance from the other. Hadrian's only other close relationship had been with Remus Lupin, a man who had always treated Hadrian gently but had not been in any way demonstrative in his obvious affection for his charge. Marvolo had told Hadrian of his own apprenticeship and sexual relationship with his Dark Arts master over half a century ago, when he been newly graduated from Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger was perplexed by Hadrian Evans, who was very enigmatic. She had only been here a week and had seen the young man every day as he studied but he seemed to have no set timetable or study regime. For someone supposedly apprenticed in the Dark Arts, why was he reading a muggle book?

Hadrian glanced at the girl staring at him. "You know you are broadcasting your thoughts rather loudly. Did you not take Occulmency at the Academy?"

"The one course I failed. I could never calm my thoughts enough. My tutor said I was too emotional. Thats why I'm an Archivist and not working in the ministry." Hermione's tone was bitter. She had wanted to join the Unspeakables like her friend Tonks had. Most girls went to work as healers, archivists, personal assistants or secretaries. Hermione had failed Occulmency therefore had failed to attract an apprenticeship even with her fantastic academic results. She had spent the summer working as a shop assistant, fighting off the sexual advances of Mr. Borgin. She had jumped at the library position, when mentioned by Tonks, to find herself living and working at the Dark Lord's private home. Every morning she promised herself not to mess this up. If she failed here she would be working as a whore in Knockturn if she was lucky.

"Have you tried yoga? It helped me. Remus Lupin studied in India after leaving Hogwarts. He taught me how to mediate. I was psychologically damaged and had little emotional control when I first arrived in the magical world" For the first few months after his placement with Remus Lupin, Hadrian's magical outbursts had been strong and very unpredictable. He had learned occulmency as a necessity for control of his wandless magic. Meditation was the first step. Hadrian had been a very angry, wary and mistrustful child. His visits to the mind healers had not ceased until just before his thirteenth birthday.

"You're Muggleborn!" exclaimed the young woman.

"No I was disowned and left with my squib aunt at the age of one. I was not treated well and ended up in a children's home."

"Oh God. You poor thing" Hermione knew of several girls who'd been badly treated by their muggle families. Hermione remembered her own parents being cold and distant. Each and every occurrence of her own accidental magic had been punished but only by her being sent to her room. For social services to remove Hadrian from his home environment, it must have been really bad.

Hadrian bristled at her pitying attitude. "I was lucky to be found and Remus Lupin treated me like his own child. Did you have a mentor at school?"

"Yes, Ted Tonks. He taught history, law and politics. I'm close to his daughter too." Hermione had been placed with the Tonks family to familiarize her with the magical world at the age of 10.

"Andromeda Tonks taught the same course at The Academy. She was scary. Not as scary as her sister, but still a formidable woman."

"Her sister?"

"I forget you're new here. Just keep out of Bellatrix Lestrange's way, OK. That bitch hates muggleborns. She dislikes me immensely and I'm related to the Dark Lord. No amount of education and accomplishments will remove the taint of muggles from our past." Hadrian said and grimaced thinking about that woman.

"Duly noted. Thank you. I heard she assaulted the last librarian here."

"Poor Penelope. She ended up in St. Mungo's. She's now working at the British Library in acquisitions. She really likes it there. They get at least seven cursed or Dark Arts books through the Muggle Library system every week." Hadrian wrote to Penny Clearwater regularly. He missed her. She too had been very keen on Warding and Arithmancy. They had great debates and arguments. Hadrian sat back. Maybe Hermione was more than the stiff formal exterior. Too emotional for occulmency, the girl was obviously a dark horse.

Hadrian went back to reading. So engrossed in the text he did not notice his master join him until the man laughed and commented in parseltongue, "Come bookworm it is time to go to Hogwarts." September the first, opening day feast. Voldemort and his apprentice were invited to attend by the current headmaster, Severus Snape.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised by Voldemort's Apprentice. The young man was handsome, thin and tall. She knew that he shared the Dark Lord's bed. To find out he had grown up in muggle home explained why he was a graduate of the Academy and not Hogwarts. He was very friendly. Maybe they could be friends. She was a loner, only a few girls who had warmed to her at school, most had thought her a pushy and brash bookworm. Hadrian sat in library in his spare time and devoured books much like herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva McGonagall steeled herself for the arrival of not just the new first years but the special guest of honour. The Dark Lord himself was attending the opening feast. The seventh years were having a dueling competition in four days time and Voldemort was head judge. The man was here for six days. Minerva was unsure how things would span out, but children and staff would be hurt, she could guarantee that.

She waited as Severus approached. He had taught potions diligently for fifteen years. His senior apprentice, Clarissa Meadows, was now teaching potions due to his promotion. For his first year as the new headmaster, there were changes to the curriculum planned. Starting with dueling both magical and with swords for all years. Muggle studies had been dropped and Wizarding Culture classes covered the differences between Britain and the rest of the world was now compulsory for all seven years. All pupils stayed for seven years as well, apprenticeships could be taken in vocational studies after OWLS as well as NEWTS. Wizarding languages were also being offered for the senior years. Apart from herself, Professors Sprout, Sinistra and Babbage were the few remaining of the old guard who taught when Dumbledore had been headmaster. She had stayed in Britain, not wanting to be parted from her nieces and nephews. Three weeks in Azkaban had been enough for Minerva and she had sworn her oaths to the new regime and worked without complaint under the last headmaster, Horace Slughorn, who had retired a second time due to poor nerves and failing health.

The phalanx of the personal guard swept into the entrance hall, twenty grim faced soldiers on either side of the hall, separating to reveal the tall, dark haired and handsome man with pale skin and deep blood red eyes. The Dark Lord was dressed in rather plain robes of grey and black. The movement of the finest silk fluid and sensual. The most dangerous man in Great Britain looked in his prime. Two steps behind was the young apprentice. Minerva's breath caught in her throat, Hadrian Evans looked like the perfect mix his mother and father. The young man, only seventeen, who should be starting in his final year of schooling, but had graduated a year ago with seven outstandings for his NEWTS. He'd also passed five muggle A Levels. Hadrian was wearing the finest cut of robes direct from Paris, fashioned from steel grey Devore patterned with serpents with wolvern fur trim. Tall, beautiful and poised like a model or actor. Minerva mused on the rumours about the young Evans; cousin, lover and chosen heir of Voldemort.

At least there was no sign of that damned snake. Minerva shuddered at the thought of Nagini.

Voldemort smirked and with a slight incline of his head as he greeted the headmaster and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, as they both bowed low to him in return. Hadrian bowed deeply before greeting the pair "Humble greetings, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, I thank you for your kind invitation to visit my master's alma mater. My Lord has spoken often of these hallowed halls and of his time here."

Minerva was the first to talk, "Its a pleasure to welcome you here, Hadrian. I've heard lots about you from my old friends Remus Lupin and Filius Flitwick. Both state you were a joy to teach. I find myself wishing I had had the pleasure of you as a pupil."

Snape was stunned by the brilliant green eyes , so like his beloved Lily. The boy's cold, calm demeanor, reflected the Dark Lord's influence and was so alien for the child of two Griffindors. He was well aware that Hadrian had suffered abominably during his early childhood. Snape could not wait until it became public knowledge what a misguided fool James Potter had been to disown child who had proved to have mage level magic.

The eyes of the entire school was on the three figures who walked up to the head table. There were murmurs at the Slytherin table as eyes flicked from the Dark Lord who was quietly talking with the headmaster and the tall youth following. Hadrian noticed a tall blond with a pointy pale face talk loudly of mudblood whores. He cast a wandless stinging hex at the offending boy who cried out loudly only to be shushed by the majority of his house for making a spectacle of himself as Snape glared at him. Hadrian's expression remained straight ahead, blank as if disinterested in the goings on around him. Inwardly he was smirking. Wandless magic was one of the trademarks of a mage, Hadrian could cast up to OWL charms, hexes and curses without his wand.

Thirty eleven year olds strode into the hall following Minerva and each sat as a moth eaten and shabby hat was dropped on their heads, one of four houses being called out for each child. Hadrian listened as the hat sung of a new age of magic dawning and the power of knowledge and learning. Snape then spoke of the folly of prejudice, laziness and stagnation before a magnificent feast appeared.

Hadrian was sat next to Minerva and Pomona, he made polite conversation, listening with genuine interest as the women spoke of Hogwarts traditions, and the wealth of stories detailing the highs and lows of over forty years teaching. Hadrian spoke of his own teachers, who had passed through these halls. Both women missed Filius, who had previously taught there. The half goblin had taught Hadrian gobbledegook and charms. Hadrian mused as both women pointedly avoided talking of his parents or the war. During his first year at the Academy, Filius had told Hadrian of his mother, a talented witch, gifted in charms and potions, beautiful and kind. He had also told his student that he was a fine boy, a wonderful wizard in his own right and he should not be ashamed of being disowned but he should strive for excellence in spite of his families actions.

Hadrian carefully removed and hung up his robes, if only to annoy the house elves. He purposefully remained fully independent and self reliant, having positively hated any enforced period of bed-rest. He put on a plain shirt and trousers. There was to be no leisure time or pursuit of pleasure during their visit to Hogwarts castle. Voldemort was taking Hadrian into the Chamber of Secrets. Hadrian would either be accepted as of Slytherin blood or he would die by basilisk stare and probably haunt Hogwarts forever more. Both men strode through the silent school in the still of the night. The bathroom on the first floor was haunted by a muggle-born ghost, who stood and watched the agent of her death and his chosen apprentice descend into the bowels of the school.

Hadrian hissed at the doors to open, and entered Salazar Slytherin's personal domain. The young parselmouth bowed before the statue of his forefather and then commanded "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." The basilisk's entrance chilled the entire chamber. Hadrian looked up and basked in the great serpents gaze. Voldemort smiled as his lover still lived and breathed. Hadrian had passed his initiation. The serpent was happy to move back and out into the Forbidden Forest to hunt, kill and feast. The Dark Lord slipped forward to the left hand side of the statue and a hidden door opened. Hadrian and Voldemort were to study the private journals and library of a man dead for a millennium.

Hadrian slowly learned to read archaic scrolls. The transcripts described old magic, potions and rituals and were mostly direct copies of texts thought lost when the Library of Alexandria had burnt, many in Slytherin's own fine script. Knowledge directly passed down from Ancient Egypt, Persia, India, Greece and Rome. Too soon it was morning and both men talked of their discoveries and went to breakfast in their private quarters before a short rest and then further studying.

Both men had enjoyed their three days spent in academic pursuits, however now they watched the seventh year pupils pair up and duel. Hadrian hissed comments to the Dark Lord. Not one could match even the poorest dueler on the Dark Lord's personal guard. The day would end with the two guests of honour dueling. Both men would obey the strict rules and would hold back to keep within the recognized forms of the international dueling guidelines. It was all rather tame considering the range of magic that normally was directed at Hadrian when they dueled. They watched the spells, hexes and curses being used here. No outright dark arts, especially not Hadrian's specialties of fire based spells.

Hadrian made a small wager with Minerva McGonagall, he bet Blaise Zabini would be victorious. The headmaster's money was on his godson and head boy, Draco Malfoy. Hadrian recognized the tell tale signs of a true fighter in the dark skinned boy. Draco was a pampered prince. Minerva described Zabini as a Slytherin loner. His repertoire of spells showed he had learned more than basic school curriculum spells and he moved like a cat. Voldemort did not bet but he hissed his approval at Hadrian's assessment of the only child of Gabriella Zabini. The final duel was short and vicious. Zabini was cruel and mocking, obviously he had put up with years of abuse from the Malfoy boy and now put his tormentor in his place in front of the Dark Lord and the entire school.

Malfoy looked almost like he would cry when he realised he had lost the competition. As Blaise moved to accept the dueling trophy, Draco lost his temper and moved to curse the back of his opponent. Rather than let a stray curse loose, Hadrian wandlessly summoned the ponce's wand and levitated it to Voldemort, who looked appalled at the Scion of House Malfoy's lack of control. Two of the Guard had quickly moved to apprehend the boy who had dared to point a wand in the general direction of their lord and master.

Hadrian and Voldemort made no overt reference to the recent disturbance and the removal of Draco Malfoy and moved into dueling positions. Minerva and Snape watched an amazing display of control, Hadrian making up for less experience with agility and speed. Snape commented to his deputy that the boy was a Master of Dark Arts, Dueling and Defence already. The boy was magnificent, fluid and immensely powerful. His style was defensive naturally but he complimented and parried the barrage of magic from the Dark Lord. The duel ended when Hadrian's shield broke and a silent hex caught him and the boy was blasted against the dueling arena's wards. The school nurse, Kali DeVries, fussed over the unconscious patient and levitated the young man to the hospital wing.

Hadrian was revived to see Voldemort stood at the foot of a narrow hospital bed smiling and asked if his apprentice was up to some entertainment with the guards. The Guard room was located in the North Tower and had many years ago held the classroom and personal rooms of the Divination professor. No one had held that post for fifteen years. The Rooms now held Voldemort's guard when he visited. In the centre of the main guard room was sat Draco Malfoy, even after being held for a couple of hours, he was still spouting forth about his father this and that and how dare they hold him? Mudblood scum would all pay for their impudence. He was a pureblood. They had no right to touch him.

Voldemort made himself and Hadrian visible and in a low menacing tone he warned Draco Malfoy, "I would learn some humility boy or my guard will beat it into you, but only if they like you. They will do, oh so much more to you if you annoy them."

Hadrian looked at his friends faces and knew the ponce had already annoyed them. Draco would be punished by the whole platoon. Then, he would then be healed and returned to his dormitory as if nothing had happened. The young pureblood would forever know he was the guard's plaything. If he ever tried anything or was caught alone his lesson in humility would be repeated. Each guard member struck and beat the boy. He was soon sniveling and begging for the punishment to cease but not for forgiveness or any apologies. His clothes were then ripped off him and the boy then serviced all the guards present. His mouth and arse used mercilessly. Hadrian had heard of the same punishment had been used at the Academy for a rule breakers.

As the last man pulled out of Draco. Soft sobs could be heard. The guards dispersed to continue their routine. Only then did the Sergeant of Arms move to spell the boy clean and to heal him. Draco, after drinking the offered potions, gathered the rags left of his school robes and attempted to cover his nakedness. He then crawled out of the room not looking at the Dark Lord who looked amused and was stroking his fingers over Hadrian's hands intimately and possessively.


	10. Chapter 10

Hadrian woke to the feeling of cool fingers touching his back, the softest of touches tracing along the welts and bruising left after the forceful bout of role play last night. Hadrian had been the perfect submissive, silent and accepting of Voldemort's dangerous excitement after watching the Malfoy ponce's punishment. Hadrian had stripped and knelt before his master. The blow job had been more of the older man brutally fucking Hadrian's mouth than the long drawn out exploration of pleasure and sensation. The caning that followed had exhilarated Hadrian as he slyly watched the older man get achingly hard with each blow.

The fingers stoked his flesh and the young man groaned, he was hot and hard already, hoping that this morning promised more pleasure and orgasms. Sex was addictive, he was always eager for any touch, kiss or caress from his lover. Soft kisses were trailed down Hadrian's back before the cool finger's parted Hadrian's buttocks and a tongue licked away the leaked residue of their rough fucking the night before. The tongue poked and plunged into Hadrian's anus, then lips sucked and kissed.

Voldemort chuckled and then asked "Ready for me already? Are you hard enough to burst? Such moans are wanton enough to make me come untouched." The Dark Lord then turned his lover over to face the man, whom he grown to adore. Red eyes bored into brilliant green. Both their minds open. Desire, want and carnal thoughts tumbled together and both men were kissing with desperation and passion. The kiss broke and Marvolo traced his long elegant fingers over the bruising on his lover's neck. He had been very rough last night, strangling the boy as he fucked him. Hadrian moaned and stretched his neck to expose himself, begging for more. Receptive to any and all his master's whims.

Voldemort sat back and took in the sight of the young man, laid on the bed waiting, his knees splayed out, his arousal purple and straining. The Dark Lord lightly touched the erection and then cupped his lover's balls. "Do not come when I fuck you!" he commanded as he placed Hadrian's legs on his shoulders and plunged in.

Hadrian was begging and screaming. His prostate was being pounded again and again. It was taking all his control to hold back his orgasm until the Dark Lord slumped forward, his come flooding into Hadrian. Marvolo lay beside his lover, who like himself was breathing heavily. The older man reached over, his fingers plunging into the well used hole, brushing against the nub of nerves to make Hadrian groan and thrash. Still his lover did not come. Hadrian lay biting his lower lip.

Marvolo moved and began to lick and suck his lover's cock. Hadrian was now delirious and his hands were gripped the sheets, his knuckles white. Marvolo deep throated the cock and Hadrian screamed and came.

Hadrian woke as he was levitated into a warm bath. He gasped in shock as he was bathed by his master, who kissed away his protests. The leisurely bath ended too soon and Hadrian watched as the Dark Lord dressed in his conservatively cut robes after he had instructed Hadrian to remain naked and unhealed. Voldemort wanted to drink in the sight of his lover and his marks. Perfection.

The three guards in the main room watched as Hadrian followed the Dark Lord to the dining table naked and knelt at his master's feet. Voldemort fed his apprentice from his own plate. None of the soldiers looked directly at the two men, but they would report all they saw adding to the gossip in the barrack room.

Hadrian was still knelt unclothed as Voldemort worked on the documents for review, correspondence and the mountain of Ministry paper's that urgently needed approval. Voldemort's secretary and personal assistant had already marked the relevant segments for his perusal. Both men waltzed in and out and ignored the supplicant at the Dark Lord's feet. Voldemort stood to stretch and went to the window and gazed over the school grounds before walking over to Hadrian. The older man stroked his hands through the loose shoulder length hair, still messy and curing slightly after their morning bath.

"What should I do with you? You are my undoing, Hadrian. You are my one weakness." was murmured in low parseltongue.

"You should kill me now. A great leader should have no distractions or weaknesses. You have told me that often enough. You have too many enemies to afford any luxuries." answered Hadrian.

"Alas young apprentice, most would tell me you are the greatest threat to me. You are strong, powerful and according to Rodolphus, you are the only other mage capable of coming close to me in terms of skill. Yet you would sacrifice your life for me. You, who would jump in front of any curse to save me. Cut your own throat if I commanded it."

"Any of the guard would, master."

"And you, who showed me the ritual sacrifice of magic used in Ancient Egypt to strengthen the Pharaoh. You suggested that I take your magic, your beautiful magic, to make me stronger, invincible and leave you a squib."

"My Lord that ritual would not work. I am not your champion, just an apprentice. I have not undergone trials for you. I have not proven my worth for such a noble gift."

The Dark Lord shook his head, two years ago if any had suggested such an abomination he would have conducted the ritual straight away, but his cousin meant more to him than anything or anyone had during his lifetime. His apprentice's magic was a thing of true beauty. If anything the Dark Lord wanted to imprison the boy so he alone could gaze and enjoy him., but the boy, as precious as any artefact owned by the founder's of Hogwarts, was no item to be hidden and coveted. "Hadrian. You are no longer my apprentice. You are a worthy consort. You who will always put my needs above your own."

The Dark Lord then moved to review his personal correspondence. "I have received a letter from the International Confederation of Wizards. Dumbledore has stepped down, Diego Santa Cruz the new chairman has invited Great Britain to rejoin. A delegation will visit next month. I will need you to ground me and to keep me civil. You know me well enough that I despise making pleasant chit chat with obsequious officials. I rather cruciate the lot of them. It is most important that we impress and move forward into the international arena of politics and power. Great Britain is a backwater. We have so much more learn, experience and enjoy. The world will be our oyster."


	11. Chapter 11

James pondered over the latest intelligence gathered from the UK. In the last year, he had taken over the mantle of running the order. However, the internal coup had not left Dumbledore without power. The Old man still had the undying loyalty of the Weasleys, Doge and Mad Eye. The Order's sources in Britain were spread thin, with only a few deep cover agents remained willing to endanger themselves under the current regime. The high placed new whistle blower had revealed the most interesting information at the highest levels of the dark order. The report from Hogwarts concerning Draco Malfoy was horrific. The young Malfoy was now supplying detailed information about the Dark Lord's itinerary gleaned from his father's diary. His wish for revenge was understandable even if his motives were callous and cruel. The Malfoy heir had earned his punishment, the fact it was given in Academy style was most telling of Voldemort's displeasure with Lucius' son and heir. James Potter wondered on his own son who had stood silent and watched the brutal punishment, and who the next morning had looked like he had been given the same treatment at his master's hands but left unhealed. The reports on Voldemort's apprentice were based on conjecture and observations, but very few actual facts. Even their agent had only met the boy briefly.

The last six years had been hard for James Potter. Lily had left and had not come back even after the revelation that breaking her bonding oaths would leave her a squib. They were married in name only. James' son barely spoke to him and called he Order a bunch of hopeless dreamers lost in the past. Charlus and his friend Neville were young American's, free and independent, not caring for the fate of a country three thousand miles away that they had last seen as babies. They scoffed at the prophecy stating, that if Voldemort did not believe in it why should they. The fact that Hadrian was an emerging mage was the most disturbing news. Neville and Charlus were strong and talented warlocks. He was so proud of the fact Charlus could top both his parents on magical power and talent, but it paled in comparison to Hadrian who was another Dumbledore.

The files from England on Hadrian stolen from St. Mungo 's had shown his son had had his magic bound, but had been powerful enough to show accidental magic despite this. The abuse had caused the bindings on his magical core to break. The events in May 1989 had shown an immense eruption of raw power. If Hadrian had grown up loved and in a stable family environment he would never have shown any signs of magic. Hadrian had been viewed as a direct threat by Albus Dumbledore. At some point his son's Slytherin talents must have been observed by the Old Man and he had acted to remove the threat immediately, not waiting for Voldemort to act. Lily was the Dark Lord's cousin, making the bastard family by marriage. A fact that should have protected them if they had stayed in Britain.

James wondered if the Prophecy was a false one, but divination was not his strong point. There were also questions left over the death of Peter. Pettigrew had died just before Hadrian had been abandoned. Had he learn something and tried to warn James and Lily? It certainly fit better than the theories of Remus Lupin killing him. Remus was a school teacher of all things, not even a branded death-eater or a member of a werewolf pack, having rejected that completely. Lupin who visited Peter's grave regularly, like a true friend.

James wondered what Dumbledore was planning now. The Old man had stepped down from his few positions of power stating old age and ill health. James Potter did not trust Albus at all anymore, not after too many half truths and lies. The fact the ICW were now recognising Great Britain's current regime had greatly weakened the standing of all the exiles. The US Department of Magical Affairs currently regarded Great Britain as a strong ally, and the government was not viewed as a dictatorship as it held elections, upheld international law and allowed freedom to practice all aspects of magic. The Order continued to gather information but one step out of line in the United States and they would be branded terrorists.

James then looked at the photos in the press of his abandoned son. The opening banquet at Hogwarts and the Ministry Ball for the ICW Chairman had both reported in the Prophet and Witch Weekly. Both events had been attended by Hadrian and as the escort of the Dark Lord with the youth making society columns and being gossiped about. The young man was tall and thin taking after his namesake, Lily's father. He was dressed in the finest fashions looking every inch a pureblood heir. It was only a matter of time before the news broke of his disownment. James would deal with that when the time came.

Gringott's had already informed James on the twin's 17th birthday that the disownment did not affectd his father's will. The elder Charlus had lived to see his grandsons born and had left a large amount of gold and two properties in trust for the younger boy. It was as if his father had foreseen James not being a good father to the younger boy. His father had never warmed to Lily, until she produced twins, then he called her a worthy wife and insisting on a full bonding rather than just marriage vows. Lily had thought it romantic to be bonded after the birth of two beautiful heirs, even if she regretted it now. Thoughts of that time were bitter sweet as James' father had been murdered within a month of the boy's birth. This tragic event had caused them to go into hiding and to rely completely on Albus Dumbledore.

James went back to read through the Dark Lord's Itinerary. In three weeks, he was coming to America with Lucius Malfoy, the current Minister to visit the ICW at United Nations Plaza in New York. The present representative for Great Britain was a fellow exile and member of the Order, Dedalus Doge, Dumbledore's man through and through. It had the making of being a bun fight at best and an international incident at worst.

Mitzy then popped into James' study with the post. Top of the pile was an official envelope for Lord and Lady Potter, which proved to be an invitation to the ICW Ball for the Inauguration of Mages Voldemort and Evans to the rank of International Diplomats. Further down the pile was another envelope for Charlus Potter, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. International Diplomats, an Honour not even bestowed on Dumbledore. This would forever remove the taint of being a Despot and Dictator from Voldemort making both him and Hadrian ICW representatives and troubleshooters for both civil and political unrest and in times of natural disasters worldwide. It was a fait accompli, out maneuvering Dumbledore in one move, making the Old man's policies of the last forty years seem like a personal grudge against progress and the illogical prejudice against Dark Magic. The emerging magical powers of Central and South America, Asia and the Far East practiced all forms of magic with no preconceived notions of light, neutral or dark. It was actions and intent not the knowledge itself that was evil. Diego Santa Cruz himself grew up in the Aztec and Mayan traditions of magic, heavily based on blood magic and sacrifice and he had been called a Dark Lord by Dumbledore on numerous occasions.

James sighed, these invitations represented a possibility for reconciliation. The possibility that he could go back to Godric's Hollow and manage his estates, sit on charitable boards and advise the Wizengamot. James Potter missed his home and freely would admit exile had brought nothing but heartache.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a fine late October morning, warm and slightly humid, an excellent day for shopping and meeting friends in Diagon Alley. Hadrian sat at Fortescue's with an iced coffee waiting for Remus to arrive and for Hermione to return from powdering her nose. He had warmed to the formal girl, who when relaxed, turned out to know a wealth of strange and obscure facts and be rather bossy in a nervous and oblivious way. Hadrian had taught her to meditate and with this knowledge she had finally got the gist of guarding her thoughts and organising her memories. Hadrian had told her to keep her surface thoughts emotional and chaotic so any stray scan of her mind would still categorize her as untaught and with no knowledge of legitimancy or occulmancy. It was then that Hadrian asked her to be his assistant, not to an mere apprentice, but to an international diplomat and mage in his own right. Emotional control went out of the window as the young woman squealed with delight and she had hugged her friend. She had been promoted way beyond her expectations, not just a secretary but an integral part of security, intelligence and organising of an ICW representative. Moving to New York as well. Hadrian had brought her to meet his mentor and only family, before their lives evolved and changed to become players on the international stage.

Hadrian watched amused as people recognised Remus Lupin and moved to give the werewolf a wide birth. Most public knowledge of werewolf behaviour was based on the unpredictable and violent Fenir Greyback and his pack. Remus was kind, gentle and stoic in nature, mostly due to his great personal self control and further enhanced studying in Northern India. Hadrian had only seen him loose his temper once at the Academy. The class had cleared faster than Hadrian thought possible and the ignorant snot which had insulted Remus, calling him a deatheater pedophile had literally wet his pants at the sight of an enraged untransformed werewolf. It had only been the intervention of Filius Flitwick that had removed the boy to a safe distance. Henry Bartholomew Bradshaw had elected to be returned to the muggle world after that, as a squib with all his memories of school obliviated.

The morning passed pleasantly and in good humour. Hermione and Remus becoming fast friends, bonding over a mutual love of theatre and literature. Hermione had blossomed into a confident young lady, even submitting to the horrors of a high society make over. Both Academy graduates possessed wardrobes most purebloods would die for. The last weekend had been spent in Paris updating for fashions to wow and amaze in New York, both muggle and wizarding clothes alike. Voldemort had his own personal tailor and favoured suits and robes both seriously conservative but elegant. He had insisted that his consort and their joint staff be dressed in the style becoming of his household.

Remus looked wistfully at his foster son "I am going to miss you, Harry. Both of you must write to me about your adventures and please send me any interesting books, articles or gossip you uncover. Being a provincial teacher can be quite boring."

"Really Remus, I know what myself and my classmates got up to at the Academy, mostly at the encouragement of the teachers. We were praised for being sneaky, backhanded and downright thuggish at times. I, myself, stole the headmaster's whiskey for you, breaking through three layers of wards to do so."

"And it was very fine whiskey as well, Bushmill's malt. Not a single other pupil has succeed in breaking through those wards and most have tried. Five have been caught in the act and punished accordingly. I even put up an extra layer of wards to make it extra hard for my star pupil."

"Oh my god, that was you, Hadrian. The gossip at the girl's school was that Flitwick had taken the whiskey."

"I was just fourteen at the time and a bit depressed, causing havoc improved my spirits immensely and Remus is the man to go to if you like creating mischief. Most of the boys never talked to him, but Moony is a born practical joker."

"Hadrian could always see through my pranks. I had too be extra sneaky to get one over on him. If I did not know better I would think my little cub could see magic."

Hermione took the nickname to to signify their father/son relationship, but with werewolves, maybe Hadrian was seen as pack.

"Dear Hermione you are broadcasting questions. To answer your query, my patronus is a wolf and so is my animagus form."

"That's Master level skills!"

"I could do both at the age of twelve. Its not boasting, Moony was a very good teacher. He could teach you easily, I think him teaching would be more fun than I." Hadrian then smiled thinking of his earlier conversation with Hermione... "Darling sister, I know you suspect me of matchmaking but you both deserve happiness, grab it if you chance upon it. Remus would would make a fine husband and if anyone could figure out how to stop the blasted curse affecting a fetus, it is you Hermione. Poor Moony had to put up with me, a moody wild child. He'll make light of the fact I declared my homosexuality at thirteen and offering myself to him. The poor man did not know what to do. Remus is cursed with being completely heterosexual, much like yourself."

Looking back at Remus, Hadrian inquired "Are you invited to the Ministry Ball tomorrow?"

Remus was immediately on the defensive "Me, dance? I think not. I hear Miss Granger is escorting Young Master Zabini."

Hermione blushed, "So even you have heard about his visit to Riddle Manor, last month after winning the dueling competition at Hogwarts. He was quite boastful in his skills until I, the lowly librarian, beat him in a duel. I was toasted by all the guards that night. Blaise then acted like a love struck fool and asked me to be his date at the first ball of the season. I quite enjoy stringing him along. He is pleasant enough company. Poor Boy is to be bonded to a witch he has never met next summer. I do hope she is intelligent and has spirit. Blaise needs forceful handling."

"His fiancee is an American heiress, one of the Van Der Zrieff's. We will meet her next month in New York. You can tell Blaise all about her. From the Dark Lord's description she will be a handful to manage if she is like the rest of her family. Blaise will learn lots from her. He has made a very good match."

"You would make a fine husband yourself." said Hermione quietly, voicing the thoughts of the guard. Their Lord would have a fine companion in his cousin.

Hadrian's good humour evaporated "I will be a good consort for Lord Voldemort. He is my future, for as long as he wishes it."

"You don't sound happy, Hadrian" whispered Hermione.

"Happiness has nothing to do with anything anymore. Its all politics and plots from now on."

"Harry..Cub. Your parents can't hurt you anymore." Remus

"What? More than they already have. Please, shut up about my abandonment issues." Hadrian took a deep breath and stated, "I know I will have to meet them and be pleasant. I reckon they will act like I'm a complete stranger."

"You are. They do not know you. They are just you biological parents, nothing more. I cannot offer any words of comfort or any explanations for the actions of my former friends. To leave a child betrays the fact I did not know them at all. I have better friends now than I have ever had. I am better off and happier. So are you Hadrian, you are strong and unbreakable. You have survived a horror story and emerged a wonderful young man. Forget them, they are nothing compared to you or us."

"You are right, Remus. I... Sometimes I am still that waif that you met."

"And I thought you a sweet gentle boy. It took three weeks for you to break out of your shell and show what a true devil you could be."

"Ha, your prank backfired. So you were the one with purple hair."

"You proceeded to prank the rest of the school and to this day they think it was me trying to cheer you up."

"I too am going to miss you, Remus. Now lets go browsing the books in all the second hand shops. The first to find a real treasure should buy lunch."


	13. Chapter 13

Hadrian looked at the deep blue robes adorning his thin frame in the large mirror in front of him. The colour made his eyes look greener for some reason. The cut was tight around the waist with slits in the fabric showing off pale grey inner robes. Voldemort entered their dressing room and admired the fine figure with a sulky face. Only with Remus and Marvolo did Hadrian let his masks down.

The older man embraced the younger whispering in his ear, "You look delicious"

Hadrian closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of hands groping him, arousing him. He then returned his gaze to the mirror, Marvolo looked tired and pensive "And you look tense". Hadrian turned to face his lover. "I can take your mind off things for a while." Hadrian smiled as he knelt down, he nimbly extracted the older man's cock and slowly and with great skill drew the man to orgasm. Having the Dark Lord fully in his power as his mouth bought complete pleasure. Hadrian stood and with a flick of his finger's the water silk of his clothes was again perfectly pressed and smooth. Another flick and his breath was fresh.

Marvolo continued to stare at the younger man. "Do not be apprehensive. This will be no different than the Ministry ball last month. Just dance with all the ICW delegates wives and you'll enjoy the evening. You dance so well. You flatter and gossip better than Lucius."

"Last month I kept the women from annoying you. Their husbands jealous of the young man flattering and paying attention to their wives, so they ignored you. Tonight our roles are reversed. Keep the Potters away from me. I have no wish to play nice or reconcile with those traitors."

"Just stay close to Diego Santa Cruz. He is a fully fledged necromancer. Dumbledore despises him." Voldemort had been surprised by the ICW chairman, who had been darkly and thrillingly chilling, another well versed in the use of the Dark Arts.

"He called me a fledgling necromancer." Hadrian had liked the Mexican who felt impossibly old, possibly more ancient than Bathilda Bagshot. Hadrian had talked to the man of spirits and spoken for the first time of the ghost at Fairfield Park, a teenage boy who Hadrian had helped to move on. Hadrian had power over the dead, the ghosts at Hogwarts had kept away from him, happy with their existence in the mortal realm, another bloodline gift.

"Why do you think I gave you the Peverell family ring? You guessed its significance as one of the fabled Hallows. You have enjoyed talking to your grandfather. You talked to Arianna Dumbledore." Voldemort thought on the revelations of the past month. At the ball, that annoying old lady spouting forth about her nephew Grindewald to Hadrian and Hadrian finding out about the fable of the Peverell brothers, their ancestors. "I myself have not aged a day since I won that Elder wand. My only saving grace was hiding that cursed thing and never using it. The stone in my family ring never called to me but you can control it and talk to spirits and shades. Your grandfather told you of the last of the Hallows, now in your brother's possession, for generations passed on to each heir of the Potter line at the age of eleven. Dumbledore lost more than a duel in 1981. He lost everything. You standing in that room, wearing that ring will break him. It is such wonderful revenge when you tell that man of Arianna's hatred of him and his games." Marvolo cupped his lover's face. "I made mistakes in my past, but moving here is not a mistake. You are stronger than your weak fool of a father. Your mother did not willingly abandon you and has made overtures to meet you in the past, but she is trapped in a bonding to a frankly stupid man. She could have chosen so much better, but her saving grace is you, not your brother. The reuniting of the two branches of the Peverell family to produce Britain's first Necromancer mage since Morgana. You even talked to the most evil Dark Witch in Britain's history and she called you worthy. The Potter's are nothing compared to you my love. I shall even dance with you tonight and I dance abominably." The Dark Lord had witnessed the summoning of Morgana with four of his inner circle. Bellatrix's attitude to Hadrian had changed after Halloween. She now simpered to the boy as much as she did to himself.

Hadrian was not placated by the offer of a dance he turned, his face stormy with anger, making his magical aura blaze like electrical static rising from him. "Promise me something."

"Anything my love." Voldemort stated in all honesty.

"Tonight, after the dancing and conversation, after the ball, ground me. Force me to submit to you. Make me yours, mark me brutally as you did at Hogwarts. I need to be yours completely. We have no appointments tomorrow, keep me bound and broken next to you. I like your thoughts on imprisoning me just for your own enjoyment. I can stomach tonight if I am yours completely afterwards."

The Dark Lord's aura too flared at that point. "You evil boy. I would want you like that always, but tomorrow is a fair compromise in our busy lives. You are mine, never forget that. No one else matters. Just think of me tonight." Thin hands reached up for one last caress of the smooth tanned face of Hadrian Evans. Both men took deep breaths, thoughts and emotions reigned in. The men then stood side by side, emotionless with faces of stone and disapparated to the evenings festivities.

The room was huge and full of invited guests, Lords and Ladies, Mages, Warlocks, Witches and Wizards. The Security Council of the International Confederation of Wizards had two newly sworn in Mages to act as Diplomats. The elder guiding the younger. A mage at 17, it was unprecedented. Merlin himself had only come into his full powers at 25. Hadrian Evans was a curiosity. Many gossiped that the self styled Lord Voldemort had only been offered the position for the ICW to have some control over Hadrian.

Hadrian danced with several young ladies, before noticing his brother. Charlus Potter stood with his tall willowy mother, with her auburn hair hung loose. Both dressed in vintage robes rather than current fashions. Charlus looked upset. Hadrian followed the direction of his gaze to a young girl laughing with several quidditch players, so this was Charlie's date, more interested in enjoying herself than dancing with her boyfriend. Hadrian had studied the files on all known Order members and affiliates. The girl was the youngest Weasley, another blood traitor. She was laughing slightly too loud and was a bit too gauche to make a good marriage. She was dressed in low cut robes, too much makeup and she just did not know how to keep her hands to herself. Too many brothers, obviously a tom boy.

Hadrian's gaze swept back to the Potter's. It was then that green eyes briefly met blue. The young mage's attention was then taken up by a bossy girl, manouvering to meet the Bulgarian dipolmats and their spouces, then the Russian's and Germans and so on.

"Darling Hermione, are you making me network the entire room?" said Hadrian after the next hour was spent shaking hands, bowing and smiling.

"Yes, I have been instructed to keep you from mischief. I caught you looking lost, so I rescued you. Now I need some refreshment. The rum punch is fantastic. So is the cocktail bar." Hermione smiled and wove through the crowd dragging poor Hadrian after her.

Charlus had been ordered by James not to cause a scene, not to approach his brother and to behave impeccably. Shame his date, the girl his father was thinking of setting up a marriage contract with, had disappeared with the Wolverine's star seeker. Luckily James had noticed this too. Ginerva was definitely not marriage material and the rumours in Salem were obviously true. She was a bit footloose and fancy free, as Lily had called her. Charlie danced with his mother and caught glimpses of Voldemort and Harry. This evening was proving to be very boring indeed.

Sipping a strange, but very alcoholic drink, Hadrian noted the magic at play in the ballroom, from the wards, to the charms and transfigurations of the decorations, to the personal magic of the clothes, hair and glamours to hide those little or not so little imperfections. The other mages, seven in all stood out like beacons. That was when Hadrian noted his lover, who was pulsating. Talking to the Chairman's lively and quite vibrant Mayan assistant but his eyes trained on an old man in garish robes. At 10:30, Dumbledore had turned up. Hadrian touched Hermione's hand and whispered for her to be on alert. Both quickly and efficiently made their way to their Lord's side. They stood as guards as the great manipulator approached.


	14. Chapter 14

The tension of the potential confrontation was averted by the timely arrival of Chairman Santa Cruz, who instead any intervention or diplomacy with the former ICW chairman, he bowed to the young mage and asked for a dance. Voldemort then smirked and took Miss Granger's hand, the girl curtsied low in acceptance of the honour of possibly the only time the Dark Lord would dance tonight. Lord Voldemort would rather dance than talk to his old headmaster. A man who he no longer feared nor had any respect for. Before Hadrian was led away he looked at Dumbledore who eyes seemed fixed and glazed on the dull flawed grey brown stone adorning the ring finger of Hadrian Evan's left hand. Its position symbolizing his status as consort of the Family Gaunt-Peverell-Slytherin. It was if the old man aged suddenly and shrank, knowing all three Hallows were accounted for and beyond his reach.

The old Mexican deftly led Hadrian around the dance floor, others making way for the pair in respect for the elder statesman. Diego talked in hushed and reassuring tones to the young man. "Your powers continue to grow, my fellow speaker to the dead. You must visit my Temple and see the fine shrine to life and death, the never ending cycle of creation and destruction. I remember the first time I met Marvolo, many years ago, he was on a quest to learn all forms of magic. He learnt what he could from me, but he is not gifted in death magic. You are a natural. I would have treasured you if you had been my child. I wonder did your foolish father's abandoned you for your gift of talking to snakes or talking to the dead. Both are abhorrent to Dumbledore and his small minded followers. Magical gifts that manifest are not evil. You, who could raise armies of infery, turn the every witch and wizard here into the walking dead, but you talk to and learn from your ancestors as the native american peoples have done and treasured since the dawn of time. The folly of Albus Dumbledore was he considered himself a Light Wizard, but his intensions and actions have been despotic in the end. His time is over, but blood will be spilt and his legacy damned before he passes."

"Are you a seer?" asked Hadrian.

"The ICW delegate from Sri Lanka is, she divined before the ball to read the signs and portents. She tends to speak in riddles and vague generalisations but occasionally she cuts through all the flannel and tells it straight. She is a devotee of Kali, of chaos, we tend to talk a lot. My fellow priests can divine the future as well, normally the greater the sacrifice, the more accurate and breadth of information is gained. Knowledge of the future is a fickle tool, and has lead many to their deaths, so sure of their interpretations they did not see the trap they were walking into. Like all things, any gift of magic is a delicate balance, which must be kept to appease the gods, it you believe, or just our own soul and sanity."

Hadrian stopped and bowed as the dance ended, they had both allowed the music to flow and had automatically danced, the conversation being far more stimulating. Diego held out his hand to lead Hadrian. He accepted. "Come meet your mother. She is no longer a blind fool, her eyes have been opened. She now understands magic at a deeper level. She would never have abandoned you and she would have run with you to protect you but her husband controlled her. The act alone on James Potter's part has destroyed a union of true love."

"I thought nothing could destroy such a strong bond."

"Never under estimate a mother's love for a child. You are a twin as well. Chandara must do your horoscope. Then we will find what mistakes were made and which portents are true for you. Your mother is strong, a warrior. She will fight for you if you let her. She would make an invincible ally."

Hadrian walked in silence to the rear of the hall where his mother chatted with two ladies.

"Lady Longbottom, Dowager Longbottom and Lady Evans-Potter. May I introduce Mage Evans."

Hadrian bowed low and respectfully, "Ladies, a true honour. I trust I am correct in addressing my Godmother and Birth Mother?" With that simple greeting Hadrian had acknowledged his past and his disownment. The Mexican High Priest then smiled and stood back. The shocked look on the two Longbottom witches' faces was a true memory for a pensive. Alice stood gaping at the young mage and then abruptly turned to Lily, about to let her displeasure and absolute disgust known. It was then that Hadrian stepped forward. "I wish to ask your forgiveness, Lady Evans-Potter... Mother... I have hated you with a passion for leaving me, for believing I was a worthless muggle, but I have learned you were bewitched and betrayed by your Lord, your true love. The man threw your love and your gifts to him in your face. Twins are gifts of magic. James should have known from the start he was party to manipulations from the great liar himself. Please forgive a child who lashed out, hurt and lost, but be thankful I was happy at the Academy. Remus has been a good foster father. He would still be your friend. He forgives more readily than I. I wish to know you but understand you cannot speak or approach me. I will write and I do not expect anything from you or would never expect you to break your bonds to your Lord and family. It is good to see you well and looking as beautiful as I remember."

At this Lord Potter, his heir, Dadelus Doge and Albus Dumbledore approached. "Leave my wife alone, you Slytherin whore!" were the first words out of James Potter's mouth.

"Greetings Lords, Heir Potter, Former Headmaster. I was just greeting the ladies with Chairman Santa Cruz and I am quite shocked at your crudeness, Lord Potter. I am proud of my Slytherin heritage as should my mother be, as it is from her I gained my bloodline gifts. I will bid you goodnight. I wish to join my Lord. Ladies, Adieu."

Hadrian gave a pointed look at Dumbledore, ignoring everyone else, he turned and a small sad smile graced his lips briefly as he looked for one last time at his mother.

"Do Not turn your back on me!" was practically screamed by Albus Dumbledore. At this Hadrian did not turnaround but continued to walk towards Voldemort and the promise of bed and comfort in his lover's arms. It was then that a wand was brandished.

Two shades appeared in the hall, clearly visible to all around. One protecting Lily Potter and one stood defiantly in front of Albus Dumbledore. There was a cruel smirk on Arianna Dumbledore's face as she gazed at her brother, the man who should have protected her and who had betrayed by neglect causing her untimely death. "Dearest Brother, I will not allow you to hurt, my friend. I will not allow your dangerous games to continue. Your time grows short in the mortal world and I look forward to welcoming you to the afterlife where eternal torment awaits you and all betrayers."

Most eyes were trained on this forceful shade of a young girl, behind Lord James Potter watched as his late father comforted his estranged wife, while the shade shot glances filled with disappointment at his son, the present Lord Potter, who had brought their Ancient and Noble House to shame as exiles and as blood traitors.


	15. Chapter 15

Hadrian had left before the shades disappeared. Both mages left the hall with no fuss or any further confrontations. The aftermath of the Mage's display of necromancy was Diego Santa Cruz's obvious delight, crowing to all present "Such magnificent control, summoning two spirits with independent objectives without a wand and with no preparation ritual. That boy is truly amazing."

Dumbledore was still shocked, his sister, his beloved sister had stood in front of him. His eyes full of regrets and sorrow. Hadrian was a necromancer in possession of death's stone. The boy had no ties to family, no notion of love, just unwavering loyalty to Voldemort. Dumbledore had been shocked by the appearance of Tom Riddle, now a youthful and handsome figure, having undone the damage from the rituals and enhancements undertaken in the decades he pursued the dark arts. The insanity was gone but not the cruelty and vast intellect. He had even taken the boy as lover, body guard and consort. Tom was playing a masterful game, out maneuvering all opposition, with the young Evan's as consort no one could question the boy's complete subjugation. Hadrian would have been safe from all if he'd been kept in the muggle world, such power was too much for one wizard. Dumbledore's dealings with Gellert and Tom had proved that. He was protecting the child and now he would be misused by all. Albus frowned at the close relationship the boy had with the High priest of Mictlantecuhtli, a fellow Necromancer. With no reason to continue to stare into empty space, Doge and Dumbledore left without an apology to the ladies present or any parting farewells.

James Potter stood by his wife. He mused on the show of flawless power and control displayed by the son he last saw when he left him on a Surrey doorstep. "Hadrian is completely in the thrall of Voldemort, our son is and always has been a dark wizard. He is lost to us, to the light. A necromancer and a Parselmouth. Both dark gifts on show for all here tonight."

"Shut up, James" exclaimed a clearly ticked off Augusta Longbottom. "He greeted us cordially and with proper decorum and then acknowledged his mother and godmother." Augusta then concentrated on her cousin. "You who disowned a magical child. I think this is the last time I or any of my family shall acknowledge you. You have spat on all our traditions. I shall make overtures of reconciliation with both Mage Evans and his Lord-consort. There is no going back to how things were. The Order is finished. No one with any family or honour with follow you now."

"Succinctly put, mother. I think we should retire." stated Alice who looked at James Potter like he was shit on her shoe.

Lily had no words, either reproachful or angry for James. Charlus, her father-in-law had spoken of his sorrow at events and that he understood her actions and her need for her own life even though she was still bound to family obligations, directives and dictates. She turned to leave, following the Longbottoms. Her bed in Washington awaited, her son Charlie moved to accompany her. He would return to school in the morning. Battle lines had been drawn. James Potter was unworthy of any consideration by anyone in society now Hadrian's disownment was public. Now, she would have peace to live out her life with her son here in the United States. She had been shunned for leaving James, now her actions would be seen as the only option for a wife bound to a bastard of a husband.

Dumbledore strode into the dilapidated house in Hoboken, after appearing with a crack in the dark rubbish filled yard. This was a safe house for his few loyal followers. Here they would discuss the two mages, their key enemies, who were no longer in England but international diplomats. Wizarding Britain was left under the control of Lucius Malfoy, whose own son was disaffected by the Dark Lord and willing to betray Voldemort with the only guarantee that his family be allowed to remain unharmed. Finally a coup was possible. Without the Dark Lord in England, a few assassination's would topple the current regime. Britain would be free with Dumbledore in power. Percy Weasley had studied the timetable of both mages, in two days Hadrian was to study alone at the Library of Congress in Washington. They would stun and kidnap the young mage. The Dark Lord would concentrate on finding his lover rather than return to keep power in Britain. It was a shame about young Hadrian, but the boy, like all graduates of the Academy was completely brainwashed to worship Lord Voldemort. The sooner those schools closed the better.

Mad-eye Moody voiced his concerns for the plan. Percy Weasley while intelligent had no skills in dueling or combat. Dumbledore was relying on Alastor's years of experience and the element of surprise for the kidnapping to be successful. The ex-Auror noted the cold feet of the other four Weasley boys. They were being told to kill Hadrian Evans if the plan went wrong. "Albus, so what if the boy is a Necromancer, he's sworn oaths to uphold international law and protect innocents. This attack will be viewed as a terrorist atrocity on both the United States and the International Confederation of Wizards. We will be classed as outlaws."

Percy sharply put the veteran down, "All Dark magic practitioners should be imprisoned or eradicated."

"Alastor, within days we will be home in London and have the huge task of removing all traces of Voldemort's period of power and influence. With our insider knowledge, the inner circle will die. Their immediate family will be imprisoned in Azkaban. The light will prevail." soothed Albus Dumbledore.

"What of You know Who?"

"He is a sworn in as a diplomat. His home is here now. He will be vunerable after his marked equal is removed from the equation."

"So Hadrian is the Prophecy Child." Alastor said tiredly.

"Most assuredly. For us to be victorious. Hadrian Evans must die.


	16. Chapter 16

Within hours of the meeting in Hoboken, the Magical Division of the FBI had a full report from their two deep cover agents. The pair of wizards had been recruited at Salem at the age of 16. Both the FBI and the ICW were keeping close tabs on the Warlock Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. The FBI had not been fooled by the apparent take over by James Potter, a ruse to make all think the Order's days were over when they were actually becoming more militant. The attack on the train station in London the previous year had proved that. Plots were moving forward, the assassination targets would be protected, known locations and diaries changed. The FBI agent sent all the information across to the Auror Offices in London, and to the Magical Departments of Interpol in Lyon and Brussels.

The agent reread the appendix. Disaffection and apathy were rife in the ranks of the Order. Several more members would defect if approached. This would make the move against these terrorists easier, lessening the risk of blood shed.

Draco Malfoy paled as thirty members of Voldemort's Protection Force took positions at Malfoy Manor. When he was alone, the mudbloods taunted and leered at him. His face burned red with shame and rage. To think the scion of House Malfoy, son of the current Minister of Magic was a mere pawn in Voldemort's plan of total destruction of the Light. Malfoy had gone straight to visit his godfather after his punishment, only for the bastard half blood to laugh at his shame and state he had gotten off easily. Severus then smirked and fire-called Rodolphus. His life had disintegrated into being a puppet of three great chess-masters. Who would have thought Severus Snape was working so hard for the downfall of Dumbledore and his Order. The man was a schoolteacher. Draco had been forced to spy on his father and turn over the information to Severus. They were baiting a trap. The Slytherin head boy was being used as a traitor but with no reassurances from either his godfather or uncle that they would vouch for him or protect him and now the mudbloods looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

As his last hope Draco told his mother all. The fact Zabini had stolen his dueling title, how he had been punished by Voldemort for drawing his wand in his presence. At this Narcissa Malfoy gasped and ordered her personal house elf to get her a glass of cognac.

She drank deeply, calming herself, collecting herself before speaking. "Draco, darling. Do you know nothing of our present laws? Instant death for any witch or wizard that threatens the Dark Lord or any member of the Inner Circle. You have no rights in law any more. Your uncle is well within his rights to execute you now. How could you be so stupid?" Narcissa know understood the change in her marriage. No wonder Lucius has visited her rooms every night for the past month. He needed another heir. "You are as good as dead. Even if you perform each task perfectly. You will forever have the death mark over you. You only live at present because you are the only heir of House Malfoy." Narcissa had to plan. If she did not become pregnant soon, she too would be surplus to requirements. She would go into seclusion and live in comfortable retirement as a new Lady Malfoy was sought. The Contract of Matrimony would ensure she was always treated like the Daughter of House Black. Narcissa would write to her cousin. Draco's dishonour meant the House of Black no longer had a male successor. Sirius would have to marry and soon.

Arthur Weasley had been called many things by many people, most were not complimentary. Most viewed him as soft, hen-pecked and a weak muggle loving fool. He had eloped out of love for Molly Prewitt. His Aunt and Uncle had almost disowned him for his insult at refusing an arranged marriage. He had been cut off and left to make his own way in the world with a young pregnant wife and nothing but the word Blood traitor following him. Even the Prewitt's would not help their beloved daughter in her disgrace. He and Molly had become a strong family unit on their own, blessed with seven children to show the world their strong bond and love. Arthur worked for the Magical Parks Department here in the United States, where he loved his work. As a Federal employee, he was given work accommodation, always too cramped; his children's education paid for out of the federal purse. Poor but not destitute. There was always enough to eat, clothes on their backs and enough love in their happy home to make up for the lack of material comforts. His wife's influence had seen each child worship Albus Dumbledore. Now, four of his boys were finally showing some back bone, becoming true Weasley's.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George told their father the details of Albus' latest plot. The man pondered their options. "I'm afraid it is time for Bill and Charlie to submit to family responsibilities. Bill, Charlie, you have not fallen in love. You both need wives. Bill, your Great Aunt Muriel will take you in and you will be married by the spring as Head of House Weasley. That woman would rather died intestate than hand over the family to me. Charlie, you must visit Charlotta Prewitt, Fabian's widow. She will adopt you and you can become head of house and relinquish your ties to me. This is the only way to break off with Dumbledore and his insane plans. Family obligations always outweigh personal oaths" The tired man then looked at his twin sons, "You two servants of Loki. I do not have to worry about. Please stop with the undercover work when this is over. I know you won't. Your choices have always been true. Twins are blessings and cannot be disciplined as any normal child would. Stop this madness, but stay safe. I love you all, but I think out family is fragmenting. All destined for pastures new. Do not try to save Percy and Ron, they are both adults and have made their choice to blindly follow Dumbledore."

Hadrian stood and looked over the blaze of lights across Manhattan, their current home was the entire two top floors of a large ugly apartment block on Central Park West. The floors were masked from muggles. They were guests of the Van De Zrieff family with their homes in New Orleans and Aspen and a vast estate in Wyoming. Voldemort entered the room and Hadrian howled his anger into the night. The guards and staff all heard the cry of anguish before the silencing charm was dropped in place.

Voldemort looked on as his consort screamed before the young man looked at him his face blazing with a mixture of emotions, hate, anger and despair. "Do you know what my father did to my mother. She still does not remember me clearly even after her obliviation was reversed. He damaged her mind, her brilliant mind. My mother's thoughts were plain to see tonight, her memories burned into my mind as I scanned her. She stood still and silent, forbidden by her Lord to even acknowledge me in any way, never mind talk. She and Charlie were ordered to ignore me completely. Am I such a disgrace that James Potter will not allow me to even make polite conversation with my former family? It was a ball, we were all bound by etiquette and strict rules of conduct. I could not, I would not have made a scene. I apologized for Merlin's sake. Her emotions, such loss and such sadness. Do you believe in true love, Marvolo?"

The Dark Lord sat. He mused his consort's question. "I am only now learning of the Deep Magic. True Love, Sacrifice and Rebirth, the tennants of all religions are based on facts at the base of the strongest magics known. True Love is one of these. I myself have never witnessed it. Before this year I would have scoffed at it. Denied its existence."

"Diego told me my parents bond was true love, a fact confirmed by the concieving of twins, my brother and I are fraternal, opposites rather than mirror images. The mayans have lots of myths concerning fraternal twins. Splitting them up always symbolises destruction and war. My mother is resigned to her fate. In love but hating her husband, craving his touch but the very thought makes her ill. Her life's only joy now is my brother."

Voldemort watched as Hadrian's arms wrapped around himself. The boy stood and calmed himself. There in his actions was the proof that they were so alike. Both had grown up unloved, without touch, self reliant and self contained. The facade of cold arrogance slipped from Marvolo's face. He stood and embraced his lover. Marvolo had no empathy for this. He had brutally murdered his won muggle family for their distain and rejection of him. These thought filtered across Hadrian's consciousness.

"Oh Marvolo, if you wished I would burn this whole city for you, raise an army from the corpses of the dead, build you a throne out of innocent's bones. We could be gods, destroying all in our path and I would be your angel of death. I would be your high priest in a temple dedicated to your greatness."

Voldemort stiffened at this insanity.

Hadrian pulled away and laughed. It was not the thing of beauty when Hadrian laughed in pleasure or in excitement or joy, but cold and cruel so like Voldemort in his rise to power. Here was the warrior mage promised in the vision of ultimate destruction. "My little snake, I have never told you of my folly, my fall into darkness. I meddled in the darkest of magics and I was nearly lost in the pursuit of revenge and my vision of politics and society. I was saved because I continued to research, I corrected my mistakes, came back from the precipice. I was insane, lost, truly evil."

"Diego talked of balance and the need for clarity, especially for necromancers. My fate if I fall is to become a dementor. I will stay humble and an agent for others. I will never seek power, never become and agent of destruction. Keep me grounded, love. I need you to control me. It would be so easy to give in and just enjoy the power at my finger tips, so seductive and alluring."

"Power is. Learn but be careful how you wield it. You reap what you sow. Be an agent of change but it needs to be tempered. Work here as diplomats will teach us both so much."

"I now understand your reasonings for leaving Britain. Can we go to Diego's temple?"

"A holiday in mexico can be timetabled, but not soon. Our diary groans under the weight of social gatherings and ICW meetings. Politeness and politics." Marvolo took Hadrian's hand and moved in to kiss him. "Come I will worship you and you will worship me, we are equals, lovers. I do not need a disciple or a champion. I just need you."


	17. Chapter 17

Hadrian woke to the feel of soft lips on his, barely touching, but enough to rouse him. He opened his mouth accepting as the kiss deepened. It ended all too soon. The young man hissed in parseltongue "Please tell me you have woken me to roger me senseless." Before opening his eyes to gaze into blood red orbs looking down at him.

The Dark Lord was groomed and dressed. He reached over to help Hadrian sit. "I'm afraid we have been summoned to a society breakfast by our hosts. Wash and dress, I'm afraid I must place our day of pleasure on hold." Hadrian stood, bruised and sore. "Do you require healing?"

"No... No magic. I must rest after my summoning last night. I will abstain from all casting for two days. I must discipline myself and abstention will strengthen me and lessen the affect of the dark magic. I cannot expect there not to be repercussions for my actions. You will keep my wands with you today. I must even abstain from wandless magic and that has become second nature to me." At this Hadrian walked to the bathroom for a quick shower.

In the dressing room, clothes were arranged by style, function and colour. Hadrian looked at the selection of day robes and pulled out a rather risqué set of robes designed for an informal social gathering. The front a deep V exposing his chest, almost to his nipples, the short elbow length sleeves exposing his lower arms. He would drive Marvolo wild with his exposed flesh. Flashes of bruised flesh on show. His hair pulled back with a silver clasp going well with the palest of grey robes. His wardrobe was mostly in subdued colours to compliment the Dark Lord's conservative tastes. Deep greens and blues were as adventurous as Hadrian got. He smiled at his love of shopping, eighteen months ago his entire wardrobe had consisted of school clothes and then uniform. He had never bought clothes for pleasure or out of choice. He could clearly recall his first visit to a designer, the french wizard had to educate the ignorant english boy about fabrics, cuts, colours and style. Hadrian had restricted himself to the bare minimum of purchases o that occasion and had studied fashion with Penelope not to make a faux pas and appear gauche or less than a perfect model of decorum. These robes were at the very edge of acceptable but the designer, was very cutting edge, young and Japanese, who had been a breath of fresh air during their last shopping trip in Paris. Hermione had bought a few items of muggle influenced daywear but had declared the formal wear as it was far too modern for her tastes.

Lord Voldemort looked up from reading the society pages in the morning press and drank in the sight of his lover, his choice of clothes were blatant in their affect on him. Voldemort stood and went to his desk. In a warded compartment, he lifted out a locket and a small ritual knife. He stood in front of Hadrian and cut a short length of hair off the mages' thick main. He handed the knife to Hadrian and who then mirrored his lover's actions. The two pieces of hair were placed on either side of the locket in Marvolo's hands. The elder man then placed his mother's heirloom around his consort's neck. The locket with twin snakes surrounding the Slytherin crest engraved on the front. "Come, we are fashionably late."

It was after two in the afternoon before the various guests of the van der Zrieffs had left. Voldemort sat talking in low tones to Ephraim van der Zrieff as Hadrian had retired to their rooms to rest. Their hosts were an old family originally based in New Orleans. The family folklore was that a dark witch escaped persecution in the Spanish Netherlands in the late 16th century by settling in America. Fortunes were made trading across Latin America and Cuba, there were mentions of pirates and smuggling as well. Since the nineteenth century, the family holdings had spread west with the expansion of the European immigrants. Most old families in Britain and Europe looked down the newly emerging families in America, as they had no notion of blood purity and most included a fair few shaman and medicine men for the Native American tribes in their family trees as well muggleborns. Ephriam's own grandmother was a voodoo priestess, but one did not mention that in polite New York Society. It was here Voldemort had learned of the true potential of new blood and the ideals of freedom to learn all forms of magic. It was a folly to think shoe boxing magic into compartments and labeling some forbidden. Grey, Dark and Black magic were legal as were blood, sex and death magics. It was intent that was criminal. Most witches and wizards practiced within families or covens, all consenting and over the age of 17, 18 or 21 dependent on the state or if the practitioner was bonded. Bonded couples were free to perform magics. The exceptions were the same as in state and federal law. Magic could not be used to harm, influence, steal, rape or kill.

Vodemort was slowly changing Britain, the Academies were introducing a wider education for the children new to the magical world. They would intermarry and expect the same for their children. Purebloods had tradition and their conservative ideals in Hogwarts. They would stagnate or encompass change as society changed around them or become irrelevant.

"Your bonded is a beautiful young man. You were right to bed him when you did. He needs a strong bond to ground so much potential. My grandmother was a talented necromancer, she bonded with my grandfather at 14. She was still practicing at 120 when he died. You are tied together on this plain now" stated Ephraim.

"I never expected it to be more than a short affair. Now, I cannot imagine life without him." confessed Voldemort.

"Many including that boy's fool of a father will try to use him against you."

"Hadrian has no ties to his former family. James Potter has seen to that. Hadrian has been able to look after himself since I first met him, when he was eight. Once he had summoned fiendfyre that first time, he kept practicing to gain fine control, all wandless. His mentor Remus had one hell of a time calming and controlling him. I could not have taken him at that state. I do not have the patience for teaching children, especially emotionally damaged chilrdren like Hadrian was."

"Diplomacy will teach you to hold your tongue and your magic at bay. You are no longer the young firebrand I first met in Boston forty years ago. You have calmed in your quest to shake Britain up and bring it up to scratch. Thank god Dumbledore has left the ICW, that man was so conservative I'm sure not one progressive policy was passed since 1947. The world needs visionaries to progress. You cannot label half the delegates dark just because they do not conform to your ideals. The sooner Albus dies the better. I know he solved the Grindewald problem but Europe was in far more of a mess in the mundane world. Millions died and all Albus understood was the damage and devastation to the European Purebloods.

Hadrian woke as soon as Voldemort returned to their rooms. "How was your political discussion?"

"More history and reminising. Talking to Ephraim is like I am a twenty year old idealist again. We both wanted to change the world. "

"And you did, for the better. Look at me, from disowned orphan to diplomat at the age of 17. God knows what I'd have been if Dumbledore's plans had played out for me. Probably insane. Binding a baby's magic would have never have been stable. In some ways my aunts treatment helped me emerge as a wizard. I was better to have suffered then than now."

"Our pasts shaped up to be the wizards we are now. Enough talk of such things. I need a long bath and a light supper. It is meetings for me all day tomorrow. I know you will enjoy your time in the library with little miss bossy boots."

"Come off it, Hermione is not that bad!"

"I have seen your diary. She timetables everything. I would not be surprised if our lovemaking is not noted there." Voldemort enjoyed the mortified look on his lovers face before kissing him thoroughly. "Join me in the bath. If we are spontaneous she cannot second guess our actions!"


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione arrived in the morning to start the days appointment in Washington, bright and early trying to not look impatient as Hadrian and Lord Voldemort finished their breakfast in their suite of rooms. She sat obviously agitated with a cup of tea as The Dark Lord ate pastries and drank coffee, his foot rubbing up and down Hadrian's leg. Hermione looked her preppy best in a tweed skirt and contrasting sweater and cardigan combo. Hadrian had gone to the other extreme and was wearing distressed 501's and a Gap sweatshirt with baseball boots. In contrast the Dark Lord was wearing formal robes for his day at the ICW chambers.

Hadrian had written a list of sources he wished to read on a yellow legal pad. The magical section of the Library of Congress had a strict no magic or any magical items policy. Norms for American society was to dress muggle as the library was only segregated off in the muggle building. Marvolo had tried to get Hadrian to wear a suit, but he was dressing to his age not position. He hoped no one would recognise him as a mage. He wanted a quiet day studying in one of the largest libraries of wizarding texts in the world, specialising in the magic of the New World from both from immigrant and native perspectives.

The third time Hermione looked at her watch Hadrian took pity on her and stood to leave. His formal low bow to his Lord-consort was met with an amused nod. Hermione almost forgetting herself also bowled low and the again with an apology for disturbing their breakfast.

"You're in a strange mood this morning, Mr. Evans. Normally you are in a rush to start your research. We only have today timetabled for personal research and we will not get to Washington DC before 8:30 and the library is a fifteen minute walk from the apparition point. We have no openings in our diary again until February. Your list for tomes and scrolls to be retrieved from the archives is two pages long."

"As an ICW representative, I have been seconded a librarian all to myself for the day. They have had my list of research items since yesterday and all should be waiting for us in a private reading room. All copying will be done then and there by the librarian, so no request slips, no waiting in line for the copying service. VIP access all the way. So we can chill. I want a coffee before we start because there will be no lunch or dinner until we leave, probably at 9:30 tonight." Hadrian soothed. There were certain advantages to his position. However, their quiet evening last night had been disturbed by Voldemort's personal assistant with a pile of urgent messages, several memos and a press release, all before Rodolphus had fire-called for Voldemort. Hadrian used the time to send an elf with his requests to the head of library services, an elderly lady he had danced with at the ball, the reply had come straight away. Hadrian had undertaken an hours martial arts katas and then an hour of yoga before his Lord had returned to bed.

Hermione was still pondering this new less intense side of Hadrian. "I'm drained from the ball, Hermione. I should not have exercised so heavily last night but I have to grab chances of keeping fit. You must timetable me in time to run, drill and duel. Physical fitness is important. Do not encroach on my personal time with my Lord-consort, I have little enough of that already."

"Yes, Consort Evans."

"So formal, this morning. Come I will buy you a coffee, Look at the choice of beverages, it may take me twenty minutes just to decide on what combination of caffeine fueled delight takes my fancy."

Mad-eye was nervous. He sat reading a periodical. He looked over to Ronald and Percival who seemed to be apathetic rather than alert and apprehensive. The Potter, no Evans boy was late. The boy was never late, in over a year of appointments and public appearances he was early for his private appointments and exactly on time for any public ones. It was now ten past nine, forty minutes late. They had heard of no changes to his itinerary. The paranoid ex-Auror had been apprehensive since the two eldest Weasley boys had travelled back to Britain to fulfill family commitments. Why had Arthur insisted his sons both seek arrangements at this critical time? Potter had disappeared into a firewhiskey bottle and the Longbottom's weren't answering any fire calls from anybody remotely connected with the Order. He could understand James Potter's absence, the Wizarding Press had broken the story of the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter disowning a younger twin, a magical child. This was bad enough to make all members of any noble family avoid the man, but the killer had been the child in question had turned out to be a mage. The press extolled the positive points of Hadrian over coming adversity to be apprenticed by another mage. The pair then falling in love and bonding as consorts. Love had nothing to do with Voldemort having complete control of the boy. The kidnapping was bound to fail, they were here to kill the mage, weakening Voldemort so allowing the prophecy to be completed, the boy would be duty bound to protect all the innocents and the library itself.

Mad-eye noted the chief librarian moved to go downstairs, probably going to the security station to welcome the special guest. They had bribed the cleaner to leave four wands in the library, two for Mad-eye and one each for the two Weasley's inside. The twins were outside and had not aborted the mission so this debacle was happening in the main wizarding library in the United States. If he lived this day Mad-eye would be surprised. Percival Weasley's plan would see them all hunted down like dogs. All sacrificed to Albus' greater good.

Outside the twins were already conversing with their federal colleagues. The wands hidden in the library were fakes. There would be no casualties. Hadrian had been fully briefed this morning. The terrorists had to act so they could be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. There were wildcards, Moody was famously paranoid. He was likely to have a back-up plan. Mage Evans had smirked at this and stated his own back-up plan had been worked out with Diego Santa Cruz. The young mage had impressed the senior field agent who had been the only member of the team aware of this aspect of the operation. Dumbledore would have a watertight alibi, but they would trap the master manipulator eventually, desperate men made mistakes. Special Agent Collier signaled as their bait strolled into the library deep in conversation with his PA.

Moody watched as the two targets walked in and straight away all their carefully laid plans went out of the window as Ronald Weasley grabbed the girl. Hermione was temporarily distracted and Percival stunned the witch. Hadrian stood apart and softly told the librarian to secure the wards and protect the visitors and the precious books. The room quickly cleared. Fireproof metal sheets dropped. Moody had a clear line of sight at the boy, who made no move to protect himself, but dropped to his knees and prayed. Moody was confused as the boy dropped bonelessly to the floor in a dead faint. He would have dismissed it as irrelevant except the temperature of the room fell and the light streaming through the windows faltered, soon the room was only illuminated by the internal lights. The boy then snapped to stand, his beautiful green eyes had disappeared, orbs of black like voids in his skull stared at Moody first then the Weasley boys. There was a wide grin on the boys mouth, the expression cruel and hard.

"Welcome to my realm, Auror and members of Dumbledore's order. My disciple has provided me with three beautiful victims to do with as I will as an offering to keep all here safe and protect this temple of learning."

"What the hell is going on here, Evans?" blurted out Ronald Weasley, who tried to fire several spells at the boy.

"Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself, I have many names, but Hadrian calls me by my true name. I am Death and you dear gentlemen are truly damned."


	19. Chapter 19

The Agents crept forward. All intel had gone down five minutes ago. CCTV was off line. No sound, no vision, just from the magical section of the library, even with the rune dampeners. All other feeds were working fine. It would take a huge burst of magic to take down the surveillance systems, but then again they were dealing with a seventeen year old mage. Then again in that situation the electricity should have cut as well. It just did not make sense. They arrived to see the reception desk and seating area with two casualties down and no sign of the perpetrators. Moody and the two Weasley's had somehow escaped a complete FBI cordon. In short order, Granger proved to be just stunned and was fine with a rennervate, but Mage Evans was unresponsive and healers were called for. Granger told them that the Terrorists had functioning wands and that Hadrian had travelled today without any magical items, his wands, plural, were in the possession of his Lord-consort. Mage Evans was apparently abstaining from magic due to exhaustion.

The news of the attack was reported on the Wizarding Wireless and across the Muggle news networks. The ICW and Interpol were notified and a nationwide APB went out for the three terrorists. Within an hour a team of Aurors were at the Weasley family home, a sobbing Molly Weasley was distraught that her boys would ever attempt such a thing. Three known safe houses of the Order of the Phoenix were raided, six witches and three wizards had been arrested. Two had resisted arrest. Arthur was deep in the Tennessee Magical Reserve, a day's hiking from the nearest apparition point. He had been owled and was walking back to answer the Auror's questions. Ginny Weasley stared at the two Auror's at school. Charlus Potter had also been called into the Headmistress' office, James Potter was also not accounted for. Albus Dumbledore was in Canada with his old friend Dedalus Doge undertaking a speaking engagement. The Mounties had arrested both of them, but both would be free in a matter of hours, both denying knowing anything.

Voldemort had found sitting in on the Security council's meeting enlightening, there were several flash points of serious dispute in South-east Asia and Africa. Different traditions, languages and cultures agrivated serious historical differences, common ground had to be sought. Most magical societies deferred to magical strength. A mage diplomat would be listened to and points of contention could be smoothed over far more easily from a position of international cooperation. The policy of the ICW had changed from a chamber of indecision and eternal debate to a universal agenda for inclusion and acceptance.

Damien La Fontaine steeled himself as he strode into the ICW chambers. The Dark Lord's temper was legendary when roused, and here he was, a lowly PA, having to deliver the news that the Lord's young consort had been attacked and was in a serious but stable condition in hospital. Hadrian Evan's was in a coma. Voldemort listened and sighed. Hadrian's plan had always been risky. Moody was always a paranoid bastard and had over fifty years experience of removing the Wizarding World's problems. In the 1970's the man gained a reputation for making Dark Wizard's disappear rather than bother to bring them in, as most of them would get off on a technicality as was the norm in the prejudiced and ineffective judiciary under Minister Bagnold and Chief Wizard Albus Dumbledore. Hadrian was alive and stable. The same message was relayed to the Chairman and the Meeting was adjourned. Voldemort stood and strode outside the chambers to speak with the waiting FBI Agents.

The room was pale blue, two mediwitches stood and monitored their patient. Hermione stood in the corridor and looked distraught. She blamed herself for being caught out. She turned towards the mediwitches desk down the hall and then recognised a healer looking over the medical notes. Lilly Evans-Potter approached Hermione Granger .

"I cannot go in but can you let Hadrian know I have been to check on him and I would appreciate if you could let me know when he wakes. I heard about the attack on the news. I can't believe those people tried to murder my son." Lily looked resigned and sad, before turning to leave thinking Hermione would not answer her.

"Lady Potter, I will owl you as soon as I have some news. I have already informed Lord Voldemort's staff and Remus Lupin. I will copy you into all missives. Remus cannot travel outside of Great Britain. He will be beside himself with worry."

"Thank you Miss Granger. I must start my shift now." Lily then moved to return to her routine.

Voldemort stood and watched his consort, his Hadrian, lie scarily still. The patient only seemed to move to vomit any potion spelled into him or convulse at any spell cast at him. The scans showed him drained magically but not dangerously so. His magic reacting to any intrusion, so muggle methods had been used, an IV in his arm, a feeding tube on his face and an oxygen mask. The healers stated Hadrian was fit and their was no known reason for his coma. They could detect no curse, no potion, ritual, hex or spell. Even scholars steeped in knowledge of necromancy and death magic could find no reason for Hadrian's condition. Voldemort was strangely calm. Normally he was only this calm in private, relaxing with Hadrian. He actually smiled, here he was alone relaxing with his corpse like consort. Hadrian had been here for three days.

"You are being exceedingly lazy Hadrian Evans. I know I refused you your holiday in Mexico but their is no need to sulk. It is just not becoming" was hissed.

"Maybe I should smuggle in Nagini. She too has been sulking since we moved to New York. Hiding in the Laundry cupboard, hibernating. Are you hibernating, Hadrian?"

"You have to wake up, another day of your assistant hovering will make me send her home. She is quite impossible. She has completed your research notes. She has undertaken a massive research project on necromancy and summoning. She is sure you summoned some demon and you're lost between plains of existence. She is nearly spot on with her reasoning except Diego Santa Cruz states your plan worked, yet you sleep." Voldemort then pulled out a worn copy of Sherlock Homes: the Complete Stories and began to read.

Dumbledore sat in a house in Chicago. His enquiries had drawn a blank. Moody and the two Weasley boys had done to ground. The FBI had raided all Order hideouts and safe houses. Dumbledore was staying with an old acquaintance, whom he had corresponded about alchemy. The older scholar was not interested in current affairs so would nor equate Albus Dumbledore with a terrorist incident. The press was most insistent that he was behind the attempted murder of Hadrian Evans. Albus was surprised, Percival's plan had worked better than he had hoped. In a few hours, all the targets in Britain would be eliminated. Then he would return home and become Minister undoing all Tom's misguided and evil changes.

He mused on the fire, warming his old bones, when a small noise startled him. Ron Weasley or the thing that used to be Ron Weasley stood in the door frame. The usual slumped poor posture was gone. This figure was tall, straight and poised. The thing did not look or act like an infery. The room was filled with deep melodic laughter. "You are so funny, old man. Infery? This beautiful body is a delight to inhabit, not as delightful as Hadrian Evans. That boy had such power and control. He will make a fine immortal. Hadrian, who appreciates my gift, my stone. You coveted my hallows, you held my wand, but you acted like a master and never gave thanks for your prize. You who betrayed your sister and your lover all in the name of the hallows. Gellert continues to make offerings to me, thankful and penitent and he who moved to remove the stigma of the Old magics, the deep magic." Ron moved into the light. Deep black orb-like eyes were pure darkness absorbing light. "Even Voldemort, darling Tom has been thankful and listened to me, ignoring the seductiveness of the wand. He showed his true devotion to magic by abandoning the folly of horcruxes. He is a far better custodian of the Death Stick than you were. Albus, small minded, envious and insular Dumbledore."

Dumbledore found his voice and fingered his wand. "Who are you? Why have you possessed young Ronald, the boy is innocent and harmless."

"Innocent? No. Such jealousy and envy of even his family. Lazy and heartless. The boy wanted to do unspeakable things to Hadrian's assistant, Miss Granger. Enslave her, rape her, break her. Such delicious thoughts. His brother thinks all dark magic users should die even their children. Eradicate the magical population that does not meet his ideals. Your followers are not innocent or harmless, but then again they have no idea of your true ideals. A Great Leader invincible and immortal, that was your goal and still is." Ron smiled and moved forward with unnatural ease. "I should introduced myself, but you have already guessed who I am. Haven't you?"

"You are Death. I no longer have your Hallow. Hadrian, Voldemort and Charlus Potter have your treasures." Dumbledore was desperate, this was the wrong time, he had to trick death, bargain with him.

"The Potter's? How you corrupted the present Lord. For centuries they have remained uncorrupted with my cloak in their possession. Their secret is that they treat it as a toy, a tool for pulling pranks, having adventures at school. It is passed to each eldest child at 11 and at 18 it is placed in storage again for the next generation. Ingenious to treat something so powerful with such innocence. How you coveted it, but you could not wield it. Even if you murdered all the Potter's it would go to their nearest relatives and so on. Never yours. Never the Master of Death. With that title is your folly. Hadrian is my servant, at seventeen he serves magic. Voldemort even has encouraged a magical balance in Britain. You wanted everything and you have nothing. You sit afraid of my dominion, afraid I have come for you, but I will leave you to Voldemort's mercy. I am patient."

With that Ronald Weasley silently disappeared and Albus Dumbledore sat back briefly. In a few hours he would be back in Britain overseeing the reemergence of the Light and the outlawing of all Dark Magic and imprisonment of all Dark Magical Practitioners.


	20. Chapter 20

The mediwitch checked her charges. She noted Lord Voldemort was asleep in a chair next to his bonded consort., The woman frowned slightly. Hadrian Evans was only 17, far too young to be in a serious relationship, but then again she had read the Wizarding Tribune and the boy had grown up abused by his relatives and then in state care, he probably jumped at the first bit of affection shown to him. The older man had spent his night here, sat or asleep in that chair, touching his bond-mate. There was genuine affection there. She moved quietly to check the boy's vitals, no change, all within acceptable limits.

Voldemort stirred as the medi-witch left, he opened his eyes to find Hadrian holding his hand not the other way round. "Are you going to wake up now? I am quite bored sitting here, I wish you to return to our suite and to rest there. Oh how you will complain at enforced bed rest. Maybe not all aspects of it. We could replay how I seduced you last year. A little game, just the two of us." There was a definite hiss. Voldemort had failed to catch the words but Hadrian shifted in the bed and smiled. "Trust you to wake from a coma with a hard on. Insatiable minx, that you are."

Voldemort pressed the call button and leaned in to kiss his consort. Hadrian moaned and opened his mouth accepting his Lord's attentions, his body moving for some friction. The young mage acting like a horny teenager.

Hadrian sat and ate. He had been scanned, prodded and poked and would be discharged after the Healer was satisfied there would not be a relapse. Voldemort watched his consort eat the disgusting hospital food. The boy was ravenous. It was then that Hadrian's brain caught up with the fact Dumbledore's attempted coup had been last night. He stopped eating and looked at his Lord-consort. "Is Dumbledore and all his follower's dead?"

"No. Dumbledore is still in hiding. Doge has had his visa and residency revoked and pending an appeal will be in Azkaban as soon as he arrives back in Britain. The Order is finished. All the conspirators were arrested. No casualties. Bloodless and very disappointing. Your father was arrested in Holland. The United States are extraditing him to stand trial for attempted murder, aggravated assault and grand larceny. He was behind a series of robberies used to fund the Order."

"You stayed here. I thought you'd have gone after the manipulator yourself." Hadrian was inwardly delighted his Lord had stayed with him even though he was never in danger.

Voldemort relaxed and looked quite pleased with himself. "I have a few rare books and scrolls. Three members of an order of Ninja were willing to play with Dumbledore for a couple of years for those items. They will not attack just drive the man from every friend and every hiding place. He should eventually hand himself in or the strain of the chase will finish him off. I have a full diary and Dumbledore is beneath my contempt. We will celebrate a quite Yule. We have been invited to stay with my friend Ephraim at his lodge in Aspen."

"You have not asked about what happened in the library." Hadrian returned to eating, stealing quick glances at his Lord.

"Diego stated the fact you still breathed proved you had found favour with Mictlantecuhtli. Your gifts were accepted. I assume you spirit walked?" said the Dark Lord. He was strangely fascinated by the power of Necromancy. The idea of Death being an entity, immensely powerful and immortal, possibly a god or a higher power of extra terrestrial origin. The fact was, death was the not the end Voldemort had feared as a child. He had refused the chance of talking to his own mother. He had no wish to pick the scabs left on the wounds of his own childhood. Hadrian's explanation of the Hallows meant death would be on their terms, a gentle crossing over when they chose, not before. The Dark Lord had never considered Hadrian would leave him, but as new powers emerged, Hadrian had the tendency to become totally absorbed in his studies and discoveries.

"Death was not what I expected. I may have done our enemies a disservice. Mictlantecuhtli plays with mortals like a spoilt child with toys. They will be used mercilessly. I will always be very respectful and penitent in all my dealings with necromancy. The danger of annoying or disrespecting the great master of fate is enough to keep me grounded. I will temper my gift. I will settle for diplomacy and politics." Hadrian was thankful his brush with the great darkness had been brief even if the deity had liked him and praised his own power and control.

Hermione owled Lilly Potter. Hadrian was resting in bed back in New York. The healer could find nothing wrong with him, but Hadrian was unusually quiet and had not complained once about the weeks bed rest. She then fire-called Remus with the news. The werewolf had proved to be nothing like her expectations. She was looking forward to Yule at home, when she would meet up with the Tonks family and go on a few dates with Remus. He had known great loneliness but was empathic and generous to allow his lover the opportunity to have a career and to follow her own goals. This alone made the man a worthy lover. Her discovery of condoms would ensured no chance of the unwanted transfer of the curse nor unwanted pregnancies, especially if the items were charmed unbreakable.

Moody woke in a dark cell. After what seemed like hours a Priest of Mictlantecuhtli brought food and ceremonial robes for the ex-Auror to change into. He then noted his appearance. Flesh twisted and removed by Dark Magic had been healed and replaced. His body young once more. He ate the maize gruel and then followed the priest into the Temple City Courtyard.

A young woman in a plain robe greeted him. "You have been used and had a hard life. Our Lord of Death has granted you a new beginning to serve him. Either as a Priest or as a willing sacrifice on mid winter's day. The choice is yours. Life here or rebirth."

The twins were apprehensive as they returned home for the first time since their choice of becoming FBI agents working undercover against Dumbledore had become public knowledge. Arthur and Molly greeted the boys warmly. It was just Fred and George at home over Christmas. Ginny had chosen to stay at school and the two eldest boys were back in Britain suffering the season of Christmas balls. By New Year both would be betrothed. Molly had forbidden any mention of Ronald or Percival. She had cast both sons from the family as matriarch it was her right. In the old ways it was the females who were in charge of rituals and ceremonies. Molly had decorated her small house for a traditional Yule. This part of the Weasley family were Americans and proud of their new home.

Mictlantecuhtli's home was dark and strange to any human's perception. His wife Mictecacihuatl looked on the two mortals her husband was entertaining. Percival wimpered as the skeletal horror approached. Ronald stared open eyed after hours in her Lord's company. Darkness swirled around her like a cloak, her jaw wide and broken. She liked her Aztec form. She, like her husband, had many names and many forms across cultures and eons of space and time. Occasionally gifts were offered that caught their fancy. These men were arrogant in their superiority. Breaking them would be a delight. They would become bored eventually then if the offerings were repentant they would be allowed to be reborn, if not the foul beasts inhabiting the hell of eternal damnation would feed off their bones with no respite or remorse.


	21. Chapter 21

James Potter had spent three days in the Magical Inmates Processing Centre in New Jersey. He had warded rune dampeners on his wrists to prevent any wand-less or accidental magic. He was being being transferred to Washington for trial. His son, Charlie, had taken the mantel of Lord Potter and had refused to hire a team of attorneys stating the family finances were in a shocking state and they simply could not afford it. The court appointed defense attorney was straight out law school and pleaded with James Potter to take the deal of pleading guilty to larceny with 10 years in jail. James Potter's journals, memories and collaborating statements were handed over to the prosecutors but that was the best they would offer him. Finding a non bias jury out of the magical population would be hard. The man had disowned a child on the word of a family friend with no medical second opinion. The judge and prosecutor's thought his defense weak at best. The man's own bonded wife refused to be a character witness for him.

James stood in line for the van to take him to court when a large blast removed the exterior wall of the holding facility. There were moans and coughs as the dust settled. Two guards and one fellow inmate dead, four guards injured, one critically and James Potter had escaped custody.

Hadrian bowed again to the Chinese delegates representing the Hunan Province as they made their way to the Shrine of the Four Winds. Hadrian was going to meet the several priests, and devotees as well as to leave an offering. Voldemort was visiting the local magical school and handing out prizes at a dueling competition. Their role as ambassadors meant most of their time was spent in goodwill and publicity visits rather than actual trouble shooting. Hadrian noted four Aurors had arrived and two officials were having a heated discussion before the translator smiled and said the guards were purely a precaution.

The large ICW compound in Shanghai mostly served as administration for grants, medical and educational aid and if the need arose as a hub for emergency supplies, peace keeping forces or a sanctuary for refugees. The building had been built at the start of the 20th century and was now overshadowed by the gleaming spires of the modern city. Hadrian returned and found out the reason for the extra security. James Potter and Albus Dumbledore were now international undesirables and at the top of the FBI's most wanted list. Hadrian and Voldemort had completed diplomatic tours of Russia, Europe, Southern Africa and Japan in the last eighteen months. They had stops in Bangkok and Canberra before their planned holiday in Yucatan. Hadrian read the reports from the United States and dictated a letter of condolence to the affected Prison Officers to Hermione. Hadrian had given his testimony about the attack in the Library of Congress and the earlier attack at Kings Cross station. The Federal Authorities were not prosecuting James Potter as a terrorist but for the crimes of grand larceny, the transporting of stolen items across state borders and the failure to pay tax on this illegal income. None of the crimes could be connected to the terrorist group the Order of the Phoenix, but were enough to get James Potter a very long time in maximum security federal penitentiary.

The one good thing about the arrest and holding of James Potter in custody was that he lost all rights as head of the Potter family. For the first time in his life Hadrian, or as Lily Potter called him, Harry; got to know his mother and brother. They had met briefly twice and now he wrote stiffly formal letters to these practical strangers. He found it hard to get close to either because of having so little in common, but politeness and recognition could maybe lead to a closer friendship with time. Hadrian noted he would always be closer to Hermione and Remus. The past was meant to be a separate country, but Hadrian found it hard to relax in the company of his blood family.

Hadrian was sat catching up on his correspondence when his Lord-consort returned. The young man stopped writing as soon as the cool long fingers were placed on his shoulders and he was ordered to relax.

In the cool early morning, Hadrian was stood overlooking the compound waited for the dawn in the grey half light of the early morning. His Lord was exhausted and still asleep. The young mage watched the additional security on the perimeter. The large window of their bedroom looked out onto a balcony which he had been ordered not to step outside on to and to stay behind the protection of the unbreakable glass doors.

"Come to bed."

"Yes, my Lord" Hadrian turned and bowed before slipping beneath the covers again.

A hand snaked around Hadrian's waist pulling him closer to the warm body. The morning was cool. Hadrian subconsciously lit the set kindling and wood in the grate.

"Do not be worried. Potter and the great fool himself cannot hurt us. I doubt they could even enter the country."

Hadrian was unsure what troubled him. It was the shadow of meeting Death himself, who he knew was watching these events play out. "The end game will be in Yucatan. On our holiday. I can almost taste the carnage those lost souls with bring."

"Prophecising now, my little minx?" chuckled Marvolo.

"No its logical. No official guard. We are traveling for the first time in eighteen months as private individuals and the whole temple complex is open". There have been no Aztec warrior class for four hundred years. Only the Priests of Death survived the Spanish Conquest unharmed by hiding in plain site. Dumbledore had no respect for other cultures. The fact there were no obvious guards and defenses should be proof enough that there were other more terrifying protections in place.

A big sigh escaped Hadrian's mouth, "and I was looking forward to my holiday. Time to please my Lord consort with no distractions. I will just have to make do with any moment of pleasure as usual." Hadrian then kissed his Lord, pushing the man to lie on his back. His plan to ride his master made the older man laugh. Both men were master's at reading surface thoughts, each feeding of each other's desire. The slow preparation and sensual foreplay were controlled by Hadrian, he impaled himself almost gently and kept the pace of the thrusts short and shallow. This was a long bout of teasing and allowed their magic to touch and the sensation was beyond just a quick coupling. The energy build up was felt across the compound, adding to the power of the wards as the two mages reached completion.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione had loved Australia. On the day set aside for sightseeing, Hadrian had accompanied her to Melbourne and had disappeared into a book shop so she could wander and catch a glimpse of her past. She had kept track of her birth parents, which was strictly against the rules governing of the fostering magical children, but she only bent them a little. Her parents had emigrated and lived in Melbourne and still worked as dentists. They had ten years ago been obliviated of all knowledge of their daughter. Hermione was proud of her magic and had known even as a small child she was different from her parents, family and the other children at nursery then school. Just after her tenth birthday she had frozen her parents during an acrimonious argument, which resulted in the Ministry reversing the accidental petrification. After that her parents had been insistent on having their daughter's magic bound to have a normal daughter not affected by strange happenings. The Aurors had then asked her what she wanted and she had picked school. Her parents had not even kissed her goodbye. She noted the couple who had not changed in the intervening years. She stood and watched and then turned to go back to her life. Hadrian, the good friend that he was, never said a thing.

Hermione was glad as the tour finished with a visit to the Auror Academy in Sydney. She watched as Hadrian was laughing with his protection detail. He had showed off his effortless and extensive grasp of wand-less magic and the chief Auror had stated that he would far outclass any of the guard and that the protection detail were only there for show. She had decided to stay in Australia for an extra week before getting the portkey back to London. She would see the natural wonders as an ordinary tourist. Hadrian was really looking forward to three weeks in Mexico. His chosen vacation time there coincided with the day of the dead, the main festival at the calendar at the warded temple complex at Tlalxicco.

The two mages arrived in the private house of Diego Santa Cruz. It was small and comfortable. The house of an ordinary priest, one who had risen to be Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards. All property in the temple city was communal and assigned. Witches and wizards from all over central america came here for formal education and some for life. The guest room was traditionally decorated. Diego left his guests to rest and recuperate from the international portkey. Tonight there was a simple supper in their rooms. Tomorrow, the week of preparations for the day of the dead started, the festival celebrated even in mundane Mexico.

As soon as the two mages were alone, they relaxed and Hadrian tested the hard bed. A quick cushioning charm made all the difference. The room was at the perfect temperature considering the heat and humidity outside. Hadrian watched as Marvolo stripped his clothes, dusty and sweaty from their walk to the house. Marvolo closed his eyes and reached out concentrating on this place. The magic was old, very old. Older than the temples he had visited in Europe, ancient and dark. It felt wonderful. "I feel a resonance here, in tune. I have only felt that at Hogwarts and with you before."

"I too felt at home in our forefather's chamber. I felt no special connection to Hogwarts castle itself. It felt disconnected in some way." Hadrian mused. The Academy was new built and had been home in all senses of the word. Hadrian in his time there had been accepted, even if he never forged a magical connection to the place.

"You are descended from both Griffindor and Slytherin. You're disownment caused your feeling of disconnection, I would guess." Marvolo noted the sour look on Hadrian's face. "You are mine. You have pledged yourself to me." The words sounded like a rebuke but were to remind his consort that they were family in all true senses of the word.

Hadrian slid off the bed and knelt before his Lord. "Forgive me my petulance, Lord consort. The end game nears. On death's day, for sure. I fear the blood letting will please Mictlantecuhtli greatly." Hadrian nodded his head in the direction of the window. "Can you feel the wards? They are ancient and layered with the blood of thousands. Every year those seeking to cross the great divide as their time nears or if they are lost their loved ones. What greater gift to give than to strengthen the defenses of your home, for your family and loved ones."

"What of your sacrifice? Did Moody and those Weasley's strengthen the wards?"

"They were judged. Moody, we will meet him tomorrow. A Priest of the Spring equinox. He serves here. The others serve the Gods themselves. They know pain, degradation and horror beyond anything imaginable here on earth." Hadrian shuddered. "I can feel the great divide here. Death's call is seductive. I am yours, my Lord. I pledged myself to you, bound myself to you. Show Death I am yours."

Voldemort was almost feral as he laid claim to his bonded. He ripped of Hadrian's clothes, marked his flesh with teeth, nails and his fingers. He took his consort with brutal need. The magic singing between the two men. Hadrian submitting and reveling in the pain and pleasure. Their next coupling was slow, sensual and lingering. Marvolo then watched as Hadrian slept properly for the first time in weeks. If Hadrian slept without nightmares here, they would visit often. The older mage touched Hadrian's hair and briefly dipped into his dreams. He shook his head as his lover was dreaming erotic images of tonight's couplings. Marvolo grinned and laid down to nap. He would fuck his consort again before daybreak.

The jungle was dense. In the past month, James Potter had learned how to survive in this inhospitable environment. He bedded in a hammock thankful he was not on patrol and none of the various mercenaries employed by Dumbledore had paid him any attention today. He was surrounded by merciless and cruel killers. They had robbed several houses and a banks for funds. Now they waited and watched as the people of Tlalxicco, cooked, baked, shopped, decorated and prepared for the festival. James Potter had stolen into the market and had caught a glimpse of Hadrian in priest's robes and head dress talk in english with brown haired priest who looked vaguely familiar.

Necromancy here was not outlawed or despised but a sign of divinity. Had he been a fool to listen to Dumbledore? Was his son a blessing of the gods? James Potter then noted how twins were revered here as well. He had dismissed the stories about twins as old wives tales. His father had told him of his two squib brothers, sent to Eton and given a trust fund to establish themselves away from the prejudice in the Wizarding World. James had never been interested in genealogy or the old ways. He had scouted out Tlalxicco. The temple and city had no walls, no visible wards only a slight sense of foreboding when crossing the stone effigies guarding the main thoroughfares into the city. There were no Aurors or warriors. Most magicals in Mexico lived in plain sight of mundanes. This was the only pure wizarding settlement in Mexico. Then he had been dragged back to camp by two thugs and been told to keep his mind on the job and his dick in his trousers. The others had thought he had gone into town to get laid.

On November the first they would be able to walk up to the temple with their hostages and trade the children for the mages. The ICW diplomats were bound by their oaths of office to offer their lives for innocents. James knew he had crossed a line and was now a terrorist, but with the death of Voldemort, Britain would be freed from the Death Eater's control. He may be damned but for the cause he had fought for for over twenty years, the destruction of the Dark Lord Voldemort.


	23. Chapter 23

James Potter felt sick as he checked on the four boys and two girls who had been taken during their afternoon's swimming in the lake two kilometres from the city. The three adults supervising their day out had been killed. Two of the mercenaries were looking at the kids like they were pieces of meat. James had volunteered to guard the hostages. Tomorrow the kids would be returned to their families if their plan worked.

The mercenaries and their bewitched hostages snuck into the city late in the afternoon on the 31st October. The streets deserted as all the inhabitants and their guests congregated at the temple for the resetting of the wards at sunset. A day of fasting ended that evening when the feasting began. As the strangers approached the temple, James noted the two virgin twins chosen by the priests to officiate stood on the dais. The Priests and Priestesses were still in the inner sanctum of the temple. The high priestess came out holding a bronze offering dish and spoke to the heavens and the multitude here. The liquid in the dish was poured on the ward stone and the crowd sang in unison praising their dark god. It was then James Potter realised that Dumbledore's great plan was in fact a trap. There were thousands of devotees of death here. There was no way they could escape. The crowd surrounded them and seemed to gently move them forward towards the temple. The six mercenaries and James Potter now watched with all others as the two mages left the temple interior and stood next to the chosen twins, who lifted obsidian knives for the gift of blood. The two mages offered their wrists, the twins cut quick incisions and blood dripped onto the stone channel, the red blood flowed to the keystone of the cities wards.

Voldemort hissed in displeasure as the wound on his wrist was wandlessly healed. He noted his consort healing himself in a similar fashion. The two girls bowed low and then the main event was to begin as the sun started to set. The seven interlopers were manhandled to the waiting priests. Lord Voldemort and Consort Evans walked calmly into the crowd to observe the ritual sacrifice of captured prisoners. Seven was such a magically strong number.

Moody stood behind his former friend and colleague. "What have you got yourself into here, James? There is no escape and no mercy here. They promise you rebirth with your sacrifice, but as what? After all the crap I did I reckon I'd have come back as a worm if I was lucky. I live and serve as a priest to atone and hopefully earn rest and oblivion. You destroyed your marriage, a true love match. For what? Dumbeldore's greater good. You were a fool James. I'd have worshiped that woman if she'd birthed twins for me" James turned around to face the priest with light brown hair and blue eyes. The man looked vaguely familiar. The accent was so distinctive.

"Mad-eye?"

"Finally, you recognise your old Auror Captain. Death healed me. You'll get to meet him. He kept Ronald and Percival, poor souls. I pray for them. I'll pray for you as well."

Hadrian watched in the crowd as the seven were lined up and was strangely calm and unaffected. The man on the dais looked so like his own reflection with messy hair and fine cheekbones and nose. It was a passing resemblance, but the man himself, Hadrian did not even know. The ritual for the killing of prisoners was rarely used now. In the height of the Aztec empire thousands had died this way. Each priest, with great skill and speed, would remove their hearts while they were still alive to see the removed organ in the hands of the priest before they died. The pool of blood strengthening the wards enough to last a century. They and the crowd waited for the last rays of the setting sun. Timing was critical.

Voldemort hissed "How did I let you talk me into that ceremony?"

"The gift of our body fluids was not completely awful. You liked our gift of semen. I always enjoy mutual masturbation." Hadrian smirked.

"Not being watched by seven officials though." Voldemort complained.

"They all got to observe what a fine specimen of manhood my Lord-consort is. Our gift is the least we could do. Our magic is now linked to the wards. We will be aware if the Great Manipulator tries anything else. By the way, shall we go hunting after the feast tonight. The gift of Dumbledore to Death on his day would seal our ranks as mage-priests."

"Yes, we shall hunt. I hope Death entertains Albus for a very long time. I have grown to like my present career choices and could do without any surprises. My old transfiguration professor is getting increasing desparate. He kidnapped children during festival week. I guess I should not have asked about ritual punishments for heretics and non believers."

Hadrian smiled "Living petrification as a ward guardian, To achieve immortality of the mind and soul but to watch humanity but to be always separate. Never to pass over or interact. To become irrelevant and forgotten. True damnation."

The priests moved to face the bound and still prisoners. Hadrian knew he should feel something, hate or relief but he stood impassive as Moody's knife flashed and his hand held a bloody heart. The sight of this bloody organ was burned into James Potter's eyes as he died. Blood poured and the seven bodies fell. The hearts were held aloft and then thrown into the brazier, lit earlier from the rays of the sun. The fire flared with the addition of seven corrupt and damned hearts and the sky darkened. Hadrian's father was dead and the young mage turned to his lover and went to the market square to eat, drink and dance.

Dumbledore drank a glass of imported wine on the terrace of an isolated villa fifty kilometres south of Oaxaca. The muggle owners were dead and transfigured into chicken bones in the rubbish heap. He enjoyed their fine wine cellar, well stocked kitchen and did not think of the heinous crime he had committed there. Muggles were below his consideration. The ceremony should have been interrupted and the wards weakened. He would apparated in and win back control of the death stick and then he would subjugate Hadrian Evans to his will either as slave or maybe as a host body. Without his Lord-consort or any hope of rejoining his birth family, the boy was weak and isolated as any mudblood. Tom would die or live his life in Nurmengard with Gellert. Britain may have been lost, but with careful planning the hallows would be his. Albus just had to ensure Charlus Potter's only child was a girl, who he could marry. Albus could still be master of death.

As the Old Man dreamed of glory he did not notice the change in the wind direction. Three figures observed Albus. Two mages and Percival Weasley, who looked thinner, his flesh with a yellowish hue and deep black eyes were the main feature on his sallow face. Death wore his servant like an ill fitting suit.


	24. Chapter 24

Hadrian and Marvolo knelt in devoltion as soon as they noticed the presence of Death. Albus seemed to be frozen in place as the Dark God glided around his prey. A sneer was fixed on Percy Weasley's face as Mictlantecuhtli inspected the old man and read his thoughts ripping through the old wizard's occulmency shields as if they were butter.

Death then looked directly as Voldemort and grinned. "An eternity of solitude is not enough punishment for this man's arrogance. He has pursued my gifts over his entire adulthood and he has nothing to show for it but the lives he destroyed. His treatment of Hadrian's mother alone deserves an eternity of burning and everlasting pain. I'm afraid Mr. Riddle that your old nemesis needs special treatment. I would give him to my priests but he does not deserve the chance of redemption in the afterlife or rebirth. I will show him the meaning of humility over eons of time." One of Percy's fingers tranced over the old flesh and Albus became young again. "Much more aesthetically pleasing" murmured Death to no one but himself.

Death then turn to the two mages. "You have nothing to fear Mr. Riddle. I have to admit I find your consort to be most entertaining, but his pledges to you hold. He is a fine lover. I would treasure him if he had chosen me. His body shall remain as youthful and as pleasing to the eye to you always. Just a word of warning, you will have to seek seclusion at some point and leave your family and friends before all notice that you have been blessed with eternal gifts. Your continued good fortune would make others, less fortunate, jealous and they would seek out my gifts. Keep them guarded and hidden. Hadrian should not be concerned over his brother's cloak. Charlus will follow family tradition and pass it on to his son and so on and so forth. The Potter family have learned from Dumbledore's manipulation of James. Hadrian's blood family will remain neutral and never side with any light Lord again."

"You honour us with your kind words and your trust in keeping your hallows safe." said Voldemort humbly, his eyes trained on his Consort. His thoughts willing Hadrian to stay here and not to be tempted away by this being of unimaginable power and magic.

Death them moved in on Hadrian. The touch of the god on Hadrian's skin, tracing his jaw and cheek bones. Hadrian looking up as if in a trance, caught in the gaze of the black orbs, deep and dark as a black hole sucking in all visible light. "You walk in my home now, you can see over the veil into my dimension. Come back, young mage and listen to your lover. Hold to your promises. He will keep and protect you. In him, you have what you seek. He is your family, your certainty, your home. Come back and show your devotion to your Lord Consort." Death watched as Hadrian woke before turning his attention back to Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore.

"Look at your beautiful auburn hair, blue blue eyes and delicate fair skin. You mortal humans have such pleasing shells. I think we should visit Gellert. The night is young and I wish to be back for tomorrow mornings festivities." Then the two figures were gone.

Hadrian slumped forward as if a great weight had been lifted from him. Voldemort moved over to hold his young lover and stroke his hair. They had passed Death's test's and had been found worthy custodian's of his Hallow's. Hadrian looked into Marvolo's red eyes and smiled weekly. "My love, my heart, my future. I was so afraid Death would take me. His call was so strong. We are bound together until we decide to cross into his dominion. We do not have to fear his wrath. We can now live as we wish. The great manipulator will learn at the master of all's table. Death and rebirth have been denied him. An eternity of pain and humiliation. True damnation. It was as Arianna predicted." Hadrian stood up shakily and then spat on the chair where Dumbledore had been seated. "I curse this place and all who followed the great manipulator's lies."

The wards shifted and warped at Nurmengard. The Aurors were busy checking the perimeter and ward stones and did not notice two figures standing in The Dark Lord Grindelwald's cell. "Look Gellert, I brought your young love to visit" said a disturbingly cheerful Death. The filthy and gaunt prisoner prostrated himself on the floor reciting promises of faithfulness and begging forgiveness of the Dark God and completely ignoring the youthful visage of Albus Dumbledore. "Look Albus, darling, even your lover does not want to pray for you. He fell for your lies in his youth and lived by them and has spent fifty years repenting his folly and accepting his fate in the halls of hell. You expected immortality and who am I not to deny your wish. Oh how you will regret your choice when you meet my wife. She the patron of all sacrifices, underdogs and the abused. How she despises all who thwart destiny and paths of her chosen. She who blessed Lily Potter with twins. You will answer to her, not to me. Gellert has a few more years of penance to serve here. He is patient and my obedient servant."

Lily Potter woke in a hospital bed. She became aware of herself and the fact James was dead. Her bond to her soul mate, her true love was gone. Such a break should have killed her, but the bond was already a curse rather than a blessing. She was free. She had been working last night and had collapsed in the cubicle in the emergency room. The shock to her body and mind would still have been immense. She had to tell her son, James was gone. Then she corrected herself. She could now freely meet and converse with whoever she pleased. She would tell both her sons. She had a future. Lily smiled and felt the weight of pain and bitterness had left her.

Charlus Potter woke from his nap in the hospital waiting room by a nurse telling him his mother was asking for him. He was a bit shocked as he was shown into his mother's private room. He had expected her slow demise after her marital bond had broken, but here his mother looked peaceful and rested. She smiled as he entered the room. His father's passing was not a moment of sorrow and bitterness as Charlus expected. The man's bond dragging his mother to an early grave. Here she had survived. He was happy for the possibility of his mother finding happiness and living her life as a free woman.

Voldemort woke to remember he and his consort had apparated to a small clearing deep in the virgin forest. The magic of the living forest had invigorated him as had the few hours of sleep. Last night, Hadrian had given the human remains at the villa fitting final rites as the entire house had become huge funeral pyre. Hadrian soaking wet and naked jogged up to his Lord with a variety of wild fruits collected for breakfast. A wave of his hand transfigured a leaf into a platter on which the fruit was prepared into bite sized pieces. Marvolo smiled and ignored the food and pulled his lover into a kiss.

Hadrian looked into the red eyes and spoke solemnly "My body is yours as long as you have need of it."

"I have need of it now, vixen". Marvolo pressed himself over the supple body of his consort. His hand quickly preparing his lover as his mouth kissed and nipped. The older mage slowly entered his young lover. Tight and warm. This was perfection. He moved with controlled slowness driving Hadrian wild as he drew out both their orgasms.

As they both lay in the afterglow, picking at their gathered breakfast, the early morning sun glinted of a nearby branch. Two tunics rested there, the upper layer was constructed of rows of polished jade pieces held together by gold wire with soft quilted cotton undershirts. "Mictlantecuhtli has left us a gift." said Hadrian simply.

"Won't we be over dressed looking like gods?" asked Marvolo, wondering if they would offend their host Diego Santa Cruz.

"These suits are signs of our favour. We shall go and party on Mictlantecuhtli's day. We can play the game of noticing his presence. He will be watching. Do not worry about Diego. I think he will also have a gift of a suit defining him as Mictlantecuhtli's chosen warrior." Hadrian then kissed his Lord Consort deeply. To wake naked and alone, just the two of them with no one to disturb them had been a perfect way to start the Day of the Dead. Most started the day with a breakfast picnic at the family tomb. As the disowned and unwanted, they were celebrating their family, just the two of them.

It was nearly noon as the mages reentered the temple complex. All that saw them bowed low. The jade suits were feather light and the undershirts cool and soft as silk. They walked in the image of warriors of old. No weapons in their hands, their magic was the only tool they needed for defense and offense. The threat from the unbelievers had been turned into a sacrifice to protect all here. The Mages and their High Priest had been gifted by Mictlantecuhtli as his chosen.


	25. Chapter 25

_Nineteen Years Later..._

Hadrian reread the letter from his Lord-Consort. It had been a lonely seven months since Voldemort had begun his diplomatic work in Bhutan. They had worked apart in the years as Diplomats more than they worked together, but never had they been apart for so long. The letter written with a Parseltongue password so only Hadrian could read the missive, which explained so much about Voldemort's current mission. The International Confederation of Wizards had worked tirelessly to bring all magical communities into the fold to promote a peaceful and united front to keep their society secret . There were still four isolated communities who had closed borders and lethal wards, one in Bhutan, one in the high Andies and one in Persia and the last near Bermuda. They each had names mentioned even in mundane folklore, Shangri-la, El-Dorado, Babylon and Atlantis. Marvolo had made contact with Shangri-la.

Hadrian then looked over this other personal correspondence. Hermione happily married to Remus and a school teacher. He missed her overbearing efficiency. Hadrian's current personal assistant was too reverential and in awe of the Diplomat-Mage-Priest. Hermione had treated him as a fellow scholar but mostly as a hopeless boy with not enough common sense and in need of bossing around. The up and coming holiday was one he normally worked through, even after nearly twenty years calling New York his home. This Thanksgiving he would visit his mother and her new family.

Draco Malfoy looked at the invitation in his hand. His brother was the heir of Lucius and the Noble house of Malfoy, and generally the overall golden boy who could do no wrong. Arcturus Abracsus Black-Malfoy was seventeen. His majority was being celebrated by a huge ball at Malfoy Manor. Draco had been disinherited but not disowned for his rash actions in 1997. He had the family name but not the power nor any money. He worked as a potion's maker at St. Mungo's. Living in a small flat in Knockturn Alley, unable to attract even a mudblood bride. Here he was home after an exile of nineteen years. Draco had expected Lucius to remarry, but the Dark Lord's boy toy had proclaimed his mother would give birth to a fine, strong and beautiful boy who would favour his Black heritage in looks and be a future Minister and ICW representative. Who knew the mudblood necromancer could divine the future and so Arcturus had been born to his forty-two year old mother. Narcissa had never been so happy. Nothing was too good for baby Arty. Narcissa had personally fed and looked after the boy, brought him up, educated him as Lucius was far to busy. Draco had been brought up by a house elf nanny then by a governess and a series of tutors.

Unluckily, the first person to greet him as he arrived at the party was his plain and unpleasant cousin Rigel, the Countess Krum. Her husband was a star quidditch player and serial philanderer, but she had insisted on marrying the Bulgarian playboy. Her two daughters taking after her mother in looks and temper. No wonder Viktor was always seeking solace in another's bed. "Oh, Hello Drakey. Long time no see. Your mother is in the drawing room with the ladies. Arty is entertaining all and sunder in the ballroom. They all laugh at his jokes and he even flirts with the old crones. He's a popular bastard, charming and handsome. European Junior Duelling Champion as well." Rigel smiled at her last dig at Draco's disgrace. "The Dark Lord sent a fabulous birthday present, three scrolls written by Morgana herself. Priceless. He also sent some jade objects from Mexico. OK if you like that sort of thing. I guess the snake one is OK but the two skeletons are just creepy. You can gossip with everyone about who Arty is likely to marry. 300 to one on Charlie Potter's eight year old daughter. Only 10 to one on William Weasley's daughter Victoire, fifteen, beautiful and as alluring as her French bitch of a Veela mother. How that blood traitor married the French Minister's daughter I'll never know. Well I can't spend all evening gossiping with you. See you later Drakey. I'd watch out my mother is here and tipsy already. She thinks you are a waste of magic and a disgrace of the Black family. No longer is Sirius lowest of the low Ciao."

Draco mused on his cousin, Lord Black had married Callipso Rosier. He had become a hen pecked husband, agreeing to every whim and demand of his wife. The woman had borne him three unruly and boisterous boys, each had been the bane of Severus Snapes existence as they proved to be practical jokers and pranksters as evil and wild as their father. Instead of trying to get people to be polite to him when normally they would avoid him at all costs, Draco ate his fill at the buffet and proceeded to drink wine he could no longer afford and watched the society circles he was no longer privy too.

The house in New Jersey was large and typically American. His mother's home with her partner Per Langstrom, another healer. Hadrian stood wearing a designer suit and shirt but no tie. Lily came to answer the door. Lily Potter was still a good looking woman, Slightly overweight but four back to back pregnancies in her late thirties and early forties did that. She had refused to marry Per but she had a large family, happy and loud. Hadrian had always felt like an alien outsider despite his step father's kindness and understated understanding at Hadrian's distant behaviour. Hadrian sent lavish gifts to each of his half brothers and sisters, Morten, Clara, Sophie and the baby of the house Per Junior.

"Oh, Come in, Harry darling. Its so good to see you. I never expected you to come. Its been ages since you last came over."

"Thank you for your kind invitation, mother. My Lord is abroad and I was at a loose end. It had been over five years since our last meeting."

"I know how busy you are. I always read the international section in the Wizarding Tribune. You even made the gossip column going to Mexico alone last month."

Hadrian smiled stiffly. The crueler columnists had speculated Lord Voldemort's lengthy absence was due to his taking a young oriental lover. "My Lord is in talks with the lost enclave of Shangri-la. It has been long and tedious detective work and he has to be proven worthy of even meeting their representatives in Bhutan never mind cross into the Warded Kingdom."

"Really Shangri-la? Its real? I thought it a myth." stated Lily in awe.

"There has been several reported instances of lost and missing travelers being found with gaps in their memories for several hundred years. Marvolo could see the outer wards but they are ancient and deadly, quite unlike any wards we have seen before. The people there may be advanced far beyond our understanding of magic." explained Hadrian in a low voice.

Per came into the hall. "Talking shop Harry. Come Dinner is nearly ready. Don't worry I cooked. Lily may be a wonderful woman but cooking is not her strong point."

Hadrian smiled. Everyone here called him Harry as they called Charlus, Charlie. No one else dared to use the diminutive to the mage and not get hexed.

The table was set with a missmatch of crockery and silverware and groaned under the weight of food. Hadrian sat next to Per's mother. A woman he had never met before. She disapproved of her son's older partner, not wife never a wife again. Marge Langstrom looked at the boy she knew to be Charlie's twin. They were nothing alike. A fact compounded when Charlie entered with his wife Susan and their three children, Mark, Katy and Dotty. Charlie carrying his youngest and with loud apologies at being late. The thirty-nine year old wizard looked shocked when hew spotted his twin. First for his actually attending the family event and secondly for still looking the same as when they first met. Charlus knew the stronger the witch or wizard the longer their lifespan, but Hadrian, who looked tired, could still pass as a freshman at college, where Charlus looked his age with flecks of grey in his hair and laughter lines on his face and the beginnings of middle age spread.

"Do you know how rare fraternal twins are for magical couples?" stated the old woman to his left.

"I am aware of my mother's blessing during her first marriage."

"Come on, not that superstitious nonsense about twins as proof of a true love match." scoffed the old woman.

"My grandfather disapproved of Lily until she birthed twins, then he believed they were fated lovers. He insisted she become a fully bonded wife with contract in line with the old ways. The contract should have voided all my father's oaths to that bastard Dumbledore. James Potter remained true to his headmaster and not his wife and family. My disownment is living proof of that." Hadrian sipped the cool glass of Californian wine his mother had poured for him. "In Mexico, twins are revered as messengers of the gods. I have tried to persuade Charlie to come for Halloween but he thinks its all too blood thirsty and violent for his delicate disposition." At this Hadrian smirked.

"So what is your secret for looking so young." Marge had come out with the one fact Hadrian could not hide, his physical body had not aged.

"I gifted three foul souls to Mictlantecuhtli. He gifted my Lord and I with long life and good looks and eternal favour in his court over the veil."

"Oh I forgot you are a necromancer and priest to those heathens." sneered Mrs Langstrom with clear disapproval.

"You are so like my Aunt Petunia. Would you have tried to beat my freakishness out of me like she and her husband did or would you like a demonstration of my gifts. Should I summon your dear departed to join us for this family meal."

"There is no need for your parlour tricks here, boy!" screeched the old woman.

Lily stood and then firmly stated "Hadrian works long hours, seven days a week for the ICW. He is here to rest and enjoy the meal Per cooked for us all. I can guarantee if I had cooked it all would be ill as dogs. Hadrian has brought gifts from his last trip to Mexico and yes Clara that includes those chocolates you like from Oaxaca. I myself love the hibiscus syrup and those pastries, which I am saving for breakfast tomorrow. No more discussions of contentious subjects such as sex, politics or religion. This is a family day." Lily then clapped to get all present's attention. "So everyone, Little Per can tell his big brother Harry, his news."

At this Little Per, tall, blond and skinny at thirteen, hissed to his uncle. Per had finally let everyone know he was a parselmouth. A fact Hadrian had discovered when Per was just two. It was their secret. Per wanted to study necromancy to see if he had the gift passed down from his mother.

"That was lovely, I'm glad you liked the book on poetry written by snake charmers in India. Have you found a familiar yet?" hissed Hadrian amused at the shocked, even horrified look on the narrow minded old woman sat beside him.

A brightly coloured coral snake then peeked out of Per's sleeve, still sleepy from his warm sleeping spot around his master's arm.

Hadrian noted his mother kiss his brother's head, obviously proud of Per, even with dark gifts. Marvolo had only visited with his consort once, when Charlus had married Susan Bones fifteen years ago. Another love match for the Potter family. Susan's Aunt had served a non-custodial sentence rather than prison for her involvement with the Order of the Phoenix. They had re-met as interns at the ICW. They had jointly set up a law practice specialising in Pro Bono cases. Both as heirs of rich old world families, they worked for the public good rather than for personal advancement or the accrual of personal wealth.

The day passed with full stomachs, presents and then sat watching DVD's chosen by the children. It was a perfect family day. Hadrian stayed the night, sleeping on the sofa in the den. Per and Lily were happy. The family would grow and expand. Hadrian foresaw Lily living to see her first great-great grandchild born. Early the next morning he dressed and his mother joined him on his run, slowing him down greatly but she kept fit just to allow her to continue eating Per's fabulous cooking and not ending up as large as the house. They stopped at a local view point. "You're leaving to join him, your consort, aren't you? The ICW are sending you both in to bring Shangri-la into the Condereration."

"Yes, the ICW Chairman thinks it could take decades of careful negotiations. He wants me to join him. I have missed him so much since these last few months. This mission is very dangerous. Our delegates to the Inca's based in El Dorado were returned as shrunken mummies the last time we contacted them. I may never see you again." Hadrian knew it was already a fact. Death had hinted at them finding seclusion away from the world growing old around them. "My Lord-consort has been restless since his familiar passed." Hadrian too had grieved for the bad tempered, mercurial snake. Hadrian himself had never bonded with a familiar, Nagini had been like a mother to him in an odd sort of way.

"I came to say goodbye. I am happy that you have a man worthy of you, who worships you. You will make a fine matriach to both your families. You will have a long life and many grandchildren and great grandchildren to look forward to. Your mother-in-law is a complete bitch though."

"Marge is all bark and no bite. I can handle her. Per pretends to listen to her but ignores her mostly. He is is father's son. Easy, kind, accepting. I wish you had known his father."

Lily had never been close to Harry. They talked but he had walls she could not penetrate. His shields were always in place around her family. She guessed Little Per had seen the real Harry, but her youngest son played his cards close to his chest and kept their secrets. She suspected Per Junior was a practicing occulamens as well.

Hadrian stayed for breakfast and then thanked his step-father and mother formally for their invitation, and he left as the other children played in the garden. Hadrian had left a package of books and journals with his favourite half brother.

Charlus again had missed his opportunity to talk to Hadrian, his own family occupying his time. He shared his observations with his mother. "Is Hadrian OK? He looked and felt tired and sad."

"I forget about your twin bond. Hadrian is going abroad for a long sabbatical. His Lord has been ordered to try and open negotiations with Shangri-la. Hadrian thinks they will be invited in but not out again."

"His predictions are normally true. I can't believe we won't see him again." Charlus put his hand around his mother. She always seemed extra fragile when confronted with Hadrian. Quiet, unassuming, closed off Harry. A son and brother who dislike touching or any personal questions. Most formal in all his dealing with everyone.

"He called his Lord-Consort by his name once in my presence. After nineteen years, he felt at home enough to admit he is totally in love with that controlling bastard." Lily could not help but hate the man who her son adored, not the fact her son was homosexual but the intensity of her son's devotion. All the more intense because of personal oaths of fealty to that man above and beyond her own son's personal cares, safety and wishes. They were bound together even more closely than her own marital bind with James Potter. That marriage had left her bitter and jaded. Per accepted her even though she could leave at any moment with no ties to bind her. Lily still had nightmares of her entrapment to a duplicitous James Potter as he destroyed their happiness with his betrayal of their family.

Hadrian packed a small backpack with his personal effects and treasured books. He had left detailed instructions for all other items to be sold or given to charity. He did not visit Hermione. He could not face her and Remus to say goodbye, when all would know it was forever. It took three portkeys to stand in Thrimphu. He had posted his last letters in Mumbai. There in the small hut that served as the magical gateway to this kingdom, Hadrian was met by his Lord-consort, who wore shabby and worn mundane clothes. Hadrian was dressed as a backpacker, looking like a young man on his first journey abroad.

They did not talk until they had apparated to a small mountain pass. Voldemort hissed, "it is a fair walk and climb but we must press on, by nightfall we will be met at the outer wards by my contact. There is no turning back now."

Hadrian stood for a moment. His life would change drastically again. His bonded was asking for his faith in this decision. Hadrian spoke a small prayer and reached out to fully sense this place and opened his eyes and smiled. "You did not tell me this was a fissure in time and space to this Shangri-la. I do not fear the future and I do not fear death. I will travel with you where ever you wish and however long you require my company."

"I never doubted you wouldn't." smirked Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. "They have allowed our passage as Mages. We are deemed worthy."

Hadrian smiled and almost laughed. "You have fooled them with your charm. I wish you had not instructed me to leave that cryptic message with Per. Why do you want to be viewed as the big bad wolf."

"I have and will always be a Dark Lord. Most still see me as that. I hold you in a consort binding. Most of our colleagues at the ICW think of it as slavery. Let them think I strung you along to steal your magic. I leave as a true villain. I always wanted to be Moriarty rather than Holmes. I have written our epitaph. We will not return here."

"I am no victim. I am a necromancer I can pull souls from the living faster than any killing curse. Then again I would do anything for you, my lord. I am your champion and consort, your bodyguard and lover." Hadrian smiled to think anyone considered him a weak and mindless fool. Trust his Lord-consort to leave giving the impression he was more evil than Grindelwald or Dumbledore. "Come let us find new games to play and learn the knowledge beyond." With that Mages Evans and Voldemort passed beyond this world.

Per Evans-Langstrom read through the papers, books and journals his brother had left. He was disturbed by one scroll, the hieroglyphs had been carefully translated by Hadrian. A power transferal of magic from a chosen general to the Pharaoh. This was barbaric and entirely feasible. No wonder Hadrian had been so closed off during his last visit.

The youngster flooed to the hospital to disturb his father at work. The elder Per would always make time for his children's concerns. It was the elder Per Langstom who sent Hadrian's papers to the ICW Chairman, Ingrid Spiel. The ICW were in uproar. Voldemort had manipulated his position and his oaths to use a ceremony so Dark all had thought lost during the Dark Ages. The witches and wizards argued and debated. The resulting conscientious was that his submissive consort had willingly chosen to be reduced to a squib to allow Voldemort the power to enter the fissure. If Hadrian had tried to follow, the wards would have incinerated him.


	26. Chapter 26

EPILOGUE

Per woke in the still of the night. He was sure there was someone in his room. A dark shadow by the window visible in the moonlight. The room was suddenly illuminated by torch light, flames flickering. Per was startled, the house had fully rune protected electricity, torches were so archaic.

The figure in the window laughed. "Be still, Per. I bring a message from your brother." The figure had long red hair and black eyes and was dressed in a strange loin cloth. He had seen photos of Hadrian dressed like that for Aztec ceremonies. Per then realised the identity of the visitor and almost fell out of the bed in his haste to prostrate himself on the floor. "Come Child, I am a friend of the family. I shall relay my message and depart. Do not be afraid for Hadrian, he does not dwell in my realm. He is beyond the wards of Shangri-la and happy still with his bonded consort. He apologises for the misunderstanding caused by the scrolls he left you. Both he and his Lord-consort were welcomed by the hidden ones. He has a long life yet to live. I foretold his departure many years ago. He is happy living as a scholar." The figure moved to touch Per. "You should visit my temple to harness your gifts. You are a seer, not a necromancer. Take this to be your first vision. Adieu, Little Per, beloved of Hadrian. Adieu."

Per lay still on the floor as the room again grew dark and the smoke of the torches dissipated. The teenager then stood and stole into his parents bedroom to wake his mother.

"Mom..Wake up, mom. I have a message from Hadrian."

Lily woke with a start to see her youngest sat by her side of the bed. Per Senior was snoring, still deep asleep. "What is it, darling? Bad dream?"

"No a vision, I think." Per's brow creased in concentration. "Mictlantecuhtli relayed a message. Hadrian is visiting the Hidden ones in Shangri-la. He is happy and lives as a scholar. He is beyond our world but not in Mictlantecuhtli's domain. The scroll was a gift not a clue to Voldemort's nefarious schemes. Hadrian is OK. You don't have to be sad anymore." Per stroked his mother's face and then added his last surprise. "I have been invited to Mexico. Mictlantecuhtli said I was a seer and needed to learn to control it. Can I go this summer? Please."

...

_Many thanks to all that have read and enjoyed my little bit of fiction, to have such perseverance and loyalty is humbling._

_I have enjoyed Hadrian's adventures myself. Forgive my 19 years later but I could not resist. _

_I have had an idea for another more canon story giving us a glimpse of a more sneaky Harry and a hero fully aware he is a weapon. So far only the short prologue is written. I fear I must continue to write some Alex Rider fanfiction. If any of you read Stormfront and its sequel, I have written the story-arc but have decided I hate my original ending (erasing 20K works in the process). Now I begin a massive rewrite. _

_Special thanks to all who followed, favoured and reviewed; especially( and in no particular order) Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange, My Alternate Reality, autumngold, 2012summerstar, ibterismith50 , Lemrinth, 917brat, RRW, Cherrie-san, geetac, ALPHAQ69, CClan, noelnoel2, mizzrazz72, eris8656, picabone99, lia-leigh, Dark Neko 4000, KyuubiChild717, gengisk & miss888._

_Fanfiction Lover: A translation matrix is needed for some of your reviews but I sit in my imaginary leather recliner and relax stroking my imaginary familiar with the knowledge that I have finished and am mostly happy with this story. _

_Apologies for any mistakes, misspellings and omissions._

_Typos and Bad Grammar are just a fact of my life. _

_Offers for a beta are always welcome._

**Is it the end for my favourite mage-immortals, who knows where my muse will take me?**


End file.
